Royal Blood: Dentro de Un corazón Oculto
by YukaKyo
Summary: Sesshoumaru x Miroku Dentro de un corazón oculto se encuentran sentimientos y deseos oscuros... te atreverás a descubrirlos? Hard Yaoi, Mpreg TERMINADO
1. Bajo la nieve

**Royal Blood: Dentro de Un corazón Oculto**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru x Miroku  
**Categoría:** Hard Yaoi, Drama, Angst. MPREG (Si no saben que es esto ultimo mejor ni lo lean). No acepto reclamos o insultos, porque si los hay los regresare y con creces

**Justificación:** Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera terminar lo que empiezo. P

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de Carol. _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido y reescrito en ciertas partes el:__ 24/07/07 _

**Capitulo 1— Bajo la nieve**

Realmente aquella noche era helada, cualquiera que no estuviera lo suficientemente protegido moriría congelado con facilidad. Pero aun así, debía aceptar que esa noche no era tan glacial como la anterior, donde el fuerte viento y la intensa nieve hicieron que por poco y se congelaran hasta los huesos, aun estando bajo el cobijo de la manta, una cálida fogata y la protectora cueva donde había pasado la noche anterior.

Pero a pesar de que el invierno en ese año era devastador, este no era capaz de helar la dura soledad y la profunda tristeza que siempre llevaba en su corazón. Sus dedos sujetaron con fuerza aquella pesada frazada que llevaba puesta sobre sus hombros misma que intentaba resbalar y dejarlo indefenso contra el cruel tiempo. Detuvo sus pasos un momento para acomodarla sobre sus ropas de monje. Arropándose más con ella mientras volvía a reanudar su camino.

Llevaba tres días caminado con la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente con sus compañeros de batalla y extrañaba de increíble manera los cálidos y suaves brazos de aquella dulce exterminadora, que sabia, lo esperaba impaciente. El joven de mirada azul negó levemente con la cabeza. Durante todas aquellas semanas que se había ausentado, ninguna mujer, pudo borrar el continuo recuerdo de los brazos de Sango sobre su cuello atrayéndolo lentamente hacia el mientras depositaba en sus labios un suave beso de despedida.

¿Acaso finalmente le seria fiel a una sola mujer?

Todo indicaba que seria así.

Pero si lo fuera.

Perdería su encanto

Miroku miro distraídamente a su alrededor. La mayor parte de la tierra cubierta de blanco, mas ninguna presencia antinatural cerca. Aquellos seguían siendo tiempos duros y crueles, mas los demonios ya no atacaban las aldeas como anteriormente lo hacían, al contrario estos parecían haberse mudado de territorio.

Incluso Naraku permanecía escondido, sin dar motivos o presenciarse para incomodar la vida de todos ellos. Pero aunque los demonios no atacaban, los hombres con su continuo deseo de poder, seguían guerreando sin parar. Aniquilando y destruyendo en cantidades aun mayores de lo que alguna vez el mismo Naraku pudo lograr.

Definitivamente estaba exhausto, sus pies se negaban a seguir con esa frenética caminata que realizaba, de solo tres días, estaba empeñado en llegar cuanto antes a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero su cuerpo en esos momentos se revelaba, correr sin descanso desde el templo del monje Mushin hasta estar a solo medio día de camino de distancia había sido toda una odisea para un humano. Pero así lo había querido, hizo caso omiso a los consejos de aquel monje, rechazo la ayuda de Hatchi.

Quería estar solo, hacer algo por el mismo y darse algún tiempo para pensar.

Pero lo malo era que tuvo ese tiempo, mas no el interés en reflexionar.

Era una suerte que la ventisca había parado algunas horas atrás. Miroku suspiro aliviado, si hubiese continuado, en aquel momento seguramente estaría sumamente angustiado por su vida. Pues no encontraría un solo refugio en ese claro donde se detuvo. Lo único que tenia a su alrededor eran altos y frondosos árboles, que detenían algo de la fría corriente de aire que de vez en cuando golpeaba con fuerza la región.

Con algo de esfuerzo encamino sus pasos al árbol más cercano dejándose caer a un lado suyo, quedando su espalda contra la áspera corteza. Acerco sus piernas a su pecho flexionándose para así cubrirse totalmente con la gruesa manta. Su báculo cayo ahí, entre la blanca nieve, un poco alejado de él. Aquello estaba mal, debía de tenerlo junto a si, pero no sentía ninguna presencia maligna cerca y su cuerpo estaba sumamente cansado. Miroku entrecerró sus azules ojos ya muy cansados.

Lo único que quería era descansar unas cuantas horas antes de continuar.

Solo habían pasado algunos cuantos minutos desde que se quedo dormido cuando un intenso sentimiento de incomodidad lo estremeció. Una mirada, alguien lo observaba muy fijamente. Abrió lentamente su mirada azul, apenas distinguiendo una mancha blanca con otros colores algo alejados pero frente a él. Tardo algunos segundos para despertarse lo suficiente antes de que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos y se levantara rápidamente de donde estaba tendido.

-Hn... Pero si es el maldito monje que va con ese híbrido—

Miroku observo desconfiado aquel youkai, pero esa escena estaba mal. Era Sesshoumaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, no había duda de ello, pero viéndolo como ahora lo veía, no parecía ese pedante y aristocrático youkai. Al menos no al que conocía, sus acompañantes no estaban a su lado y a pesar de que a veces no los llevaba junto a él, algo le decía que tuviera cuidado. Sus ojos azules recorrieron la imagen del youkai con sumo cuidado.

Sus largos cabellos blancos estaban algo despeinados, no llevaba ninguna de sus espadas y esa pesada armadura que portaba en esta ocasión había sido omitida. Solo vestía esas ropas que siempre solía llevar pero las mismas estaban demasiado desacomodadas. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue ese tenue color rojizo en las mejillas del mismo al igual de la fina capa de sudor que brillaba en la piel que estaba descubierta. Seguramente si alguna mujer o youkai lo mirara en aquel estado le parecería totalmente irresistible.

Pero él no lo veía así.

El era un hombre.

Uno que gustaba de mujeres. De eso estaba seguro.

Ese brillo lascivo en la mirada del youkai lo estaba incomodando.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?— gruño Miroku mirando desafiante al youkai, pero tomando en cuenta que este se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Su báculo estaba demasiado lejos y los pergaminos con los que contaba no serian nada efectivos contra Sesshoumaru.

— ¿No es obvio?—

— Sí, yo capto muy bien— dijo feroz el monje, antes de moverse agachándose lo suficiente para recoger su báculo. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo Sesshoumaru estuvo frente a él haciéndolo retroceder hasta topar contra el tronco del árbol.

— ¡Ah, estos humanos! Siempre piensan todo lo contrario a lo que sucederá— murmuro quedamente el youkai mientras se giraba dándole la espalda al monje dándole a entender que se alejaría. Miroku giro su rostro, había imaginado lo peor de Sesshoumaru. Bajo la mirada apenado. En realidad todos tenían razón, no era más que un monje pervertido.

— Pero en pocas ocasiones, aciertan— los ojos de Miroku sea abrieron desmesurados al ver como Sesshoumaru se giraba nuevamente y lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra el tronco.

— ¡Suéltame! — balbuceo Miroku con furia, clavando sus ojos azules coléricos en él tratando de alejarlo al igual que sus brazos. — ¡Maldito desgra..— gruño cuando la cabeza blancos cabellos bajo con lentitud y posesión hacia la suya.

Sesshoumaru dominó sus labios de forma cálida y gentil. Aquello sorprendió a Miroku de forma súbita al igual que ese sentimiento de confianza que lentamente invadía su corazón, pero mas fue su desconcierto cuando se dio cuenta que el mismo empezaba a separar sus labios permitiéndole la entrada al youkai.

Aquel era un beso que exigía la rendición total del monje y que despacio se iba cumpliendo. Los ojos entrecerrados de Miroku miraban el rostro sereno del youkai que en esos momentos lo besaba, sumamente concentrado en hacerle disfrutar de aquella caricia sobre su boca. El corazón del monje empezó a latir demasiado rápido. Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los azules de Miroku y fue así que pudo apreciar el brillo de un deseo apasionado en el interior en ese hombre. Sesshoumaru dejo de besarle dándose cuenta que el cuerpo de Miroku estaba sumamente quieto aguardando los inesperados movimientos sobre él.

— Finges que esto no es lo deseas y te niegas a corresponder pero— Sesshoumaru empezó a acariciarle con sus largos dedos sobre sus ropas –Lo necesita y lo acabas de descubrir en tu interior. — El youkai acerco sus labios a la melilla del monje depositando un sutil beso sobre ella, para luego recorrerla hasta llegar a sus labios una vez mas— Justo de la misma manera que yo, cuando te descubrí ahí durmiendo—

— ¡No es cierto!-— dijo Miroku no muy convencido de sus palabras y sin fuerzas y es que aquellas caricias lo estaban haciendo desfallecer. — ¡Déjame, Sesshoumaru!— grito el monje cuando los labios del youkai se posaron sobre su cuello succionado con fuerza.

Pero aquellas manos y esos besos estaban comenzando a despertar todos sus sentidos e inconteniblemente varios gemidos empezaron a escapar de sus labios. Miroku estaba perdido, era presa de un desenfrenado deseo, finalmente Miroku se aferró a él y hundió los dedos en el cabello blanco tan suave, cuando nuevamente sus bocas se encontraron.

— ¿Esta es tu manera de alejarme?— musito el youkai con deleite antes de bajar por su cuello dando un ligero beso en el mismo antes de clavar con fuerza sus poderosos colmillos. Miroku gimió con fuerza al tiempo que se arqueaba acercando aun más su cuerpo al de Sesshoumaru.

Las hábiles manos de Sesshoumaru lo recorrían al mismo tiempo que poco a poco lo despojaban de la parte superior de sus ropas, retirándolas con suavidad, dejando descubierta y expuesta la aperlada piel del monje. La boca de Sesshoumaru continuo bajando, al mismo tiempo que lamía la piel dejándola húmeda y brillante. Encontró y acaricio con los labios aquellos rosados pezones que despacio se endurecían con sus dóciles caricias.

Miroku al sentirlo haciendo aquello emitió un leve quejido. Eso complació enormemente al youkai que separo las piernas del monje con una de sus piernas sin mayor resistencia para luego acercar sus caderas a las de este aun con sus ropas puestas, Sesshoumaru empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de Miroku rozando la excitación de este, quien emitía una mezcla de quejidos y gemidos en ese juego que empezaba resultarle doloroso.

El youkai volvió a besarle, pero esta vez con demasiada fuerza, siendo correspondido por el monje de la misma manera, incluso un poco más desesperadamente, al mismo tiempo que él mismo moviera sus caderas más apresuradamente. Miroku había olvidado todo a su alrededor solo atendía a esas necesidades que ahora su cuerpo le exigía satisfacer inmediatamente. Los dedos de Sesshoumaru se dirigieron hacia el cabello de Miroku, mismo que fue saltando de la pequeña coleta en que lo sujetaba, dejándolo caer libre sobre su cuello.

Las caricias del youkai disminuyeron cuando este, ante los continuos movimientos de Miroku, le hizo tener la necesidad de ver lo que le sucedía. Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno sus labios cuando sus ojos observaron con cautela el intenso sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas del monje y esos ojos azules sumamente vidriosos que lo miraban reclamándole seguir con sus caricias sobre él. Guió sus labios a los del joven nuevamente atrapando su boca con la suya depositando un beso profundo, arrancándole un fuerte gemido cuando su lengua invadió aquella cálida cueva.

Sesshoumaru dejo de besarlo para seguir con su juego, dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el de Miroku moviendo sus caderas contra las de este con fuerza haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran una vez más. El monje llevo sus brazos a la amplia espalda del youkai entrelazándolos en ella acercándose más mientras dejaba escapar quejidos más sonoros. Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru lo miraron divertido.

El monje estaba sumamente sonrojado, dócil y manejable, haría lo que él le pidiese hacer. Pero aun así le inquietaba, su respiración era desigual y poco tranquila y de sus labios leves pero audibles gemidos escapaban aun y cuando el youkai no le estaba tocando. Aquellos ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse con los dorados para después solamente cerrarse y buscar con su cuerpo el contacto que el youkai se negaba a darle mientras Miroku seguía abrazado con fuerza a Sesshoumaru. Aquellos movimientos eran sumamente desesperados.

Sesshoumaru maldijo interiormente. Miroku estaba demasiado estimulado. No era justamente lo que había querido desde el principio pero ya estaba hecho. Y ya era hora de terminar con aquello. Rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento logro quitarse aquellos brazos que lo mantenían cautivo, no sin antes recibir una buena queja de parte del monje quien lo observo aun con aquel deseo abrumador en su mirada.

— Creo que ya fueron suficientes atenciones para un _humano_— murmuro Sesshoumaru riendo con suavidad contra los labios de Miroku quien lo observo alejarse lentamente de él para luego perderse entre el blanco paisaje sin darle una clara explicación de lo sucedido.

Miroku llevo una de sus manos a su cabello suelto, alejándolo de su rostro, mientras trataba de recobrarse y de aminorar de su cuerpo la intensa necesidad de satisfacción que aquel endemoniado youkai le había provocado. Los dedos de su mano fueron bajando lentamente de su rostro con dirección a su cuello, donde sintió que estos se humedecían, retiro su mano para poder verla, estaba manchada débilmente por algo de su sangre.

¡Maldición!

¡Sesshoumaru le había dejado una herida!

¡Ahora debía pensar como diablos la ocultaría!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continúa…**

_Hoy sin ti todo es frió eternamente, vuelve, vuelve a amarme, vuelve a verme_


	2. No te atrevas

**Royal Blood: Dentro de Un corazón Oculto**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru x Miroku  
**Categoría:** Hard Yaoi, Drama, Angst. MPREG (Si no saben que es esto ultimo mejor ni lo lean). No acepto reclamos o insultos, porque si los hay los regresare y con creces

**Justificación**: Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera terminar lo que empiezo. P

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de Carol. _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 2— No te Atrevas

Inuyasha se encontraba ahí, sentado afuera de la choza de la anciana Kaede, hastiado del insoportable calor de la misma. Todo por que no podía apagar la cálida fogata, a causa de que aquellas mujeres tenían frió.

¡Que no lo entendían el era un hanyou!

¡Y no necesitaba de aquella calidez para soportar las inclemencias del invierno!

Además, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de seguir aguantando un minuto más los infantiles comportamientos de Shippo. Ni de esa sobreactuación de madre preocupada que mostraba Kagome hacia el pequeño y que decir de esa exterminadora histérica que no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación mencionando una y otra vez el nombre el monje que se encontraba ausente.

Feh

Tenia mejores cosas en que pensar

Más bien, tenía que pensar en una persona en específico

Cerró con fuerza sus brazos sobre su pecho encogiéndose entre sus ropas para protegerse de la fría brisa matutina. Diablos a pesar de todo si tenía frió. Aquel leve enfado fue acrecentándose hasta convertirse en rabia, rabia hacia él mismo.

Horas antes a que amaneciera había estado a punto de tener nuevamente entre sus brazos a la persona que durante demasiado tiempo anhelaba. Pero no fue así. Ese maldito collar que llevaba puesto.

— Estúpida porquería— Gruño Inuyasha al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza el collar de colmillos e intentaba quitárselo, pero una repentina descarga le aturdió la mano haciendo que lo soltara. Definitivamente aquel objeto era más que un collar para controlarlo.

_En hanyou había llegado corriendo hasta esa escondida cueva donde estaba seguro lo encontraría, su aroma lo había atraído de manera incontrolable hasta ese apartado lugar, era un desperdicio de energía esa carrera que realizo, pero por él valía la pena hacerla. A pesar del intenso frió y la ventisca que lo tomo por sorpresa, no se sentía entumecido, una fina capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo, tanto por el ejercicio de la carrera como por la intensa necesidad de verle._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio?_

_Demasiado_

_Entro con precaución al pequeño refugio, que lo recibió con una cálida ráfaga de viento, producida por la acogedora fogata que estaba encendida, dándole al lugar la luz necesaria como la temperatura exacta que podía soportar su cuerpo. Y finalmente en lo más profundo de la cueva lo encontró._

_Ahí él se encontraba, sentado en el frió suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo relajado, dando la impresión de estar dormido. Una sutil sonrisa adorno los labios de Inuyasha. Sus dorados ojos terminaron de examinar el lugar para guiar lentamente sus pasos hasta el youkai. Era una suerte que ni la niña, ni el sapo de Jaken estuvieran junto a él. _

_¡Entonces Sesshoumaru tenia pensado este encuentro! _

_Se había hecho notar dejándole un claro rastro de su aroma llevándolo hasta esa cueva. Inuyasha quedo frente a él. Bien pues ya estaba ahí y era hora de despertar al durmiente._

_El hanyou se arrodillo a su lado, mientras posaba una de las manos en el amplio pecho del youkai y su rostro se acercaba despacio a aquella boca que tanto necesitaba. Pero detuvo sus movimientos cuando aquellos ojos dorados tan fríos le miraron con interés._

— ¿Qué_ haces aquí? Inuyasha— el hanyou no se alejo de su lado ni hizo mas larga la distancia entre ambos labios, sino al contrario acorto la distancia que los separaba uniéndose a los del youkai, besándolos levemente mientras disfrutaba del suave tacto de seda de los mismos._

_Sesshoumaru intento apartarlo, pero, era tanta la necesidad de verle, de tenerle, de poseerle que lo único que atino a hacer fue a corresponder a la dulce y suave caricia que el hanyou le daba en la boca. Abriendo sus labios y dejándolo entrar, mientras sus lenguas se unían y rápidamente la suya fue tomando el control del beso tornándolo impaciente y apasionado. Haciendo que el hanyou jadeara al sentir como el deseo en su interior ardía y corría por sus venas._

_Pero de repentina forma el youkai dejo de besarle, para luego alejarse de él, levantándose con cuidado dándole la espalda. Inuyasha lo miro con recelo, pero inmediatamente en sus ojos ambarinos aparecido un brillo de tristeza. No lo había perdonado. Aun no confiaba plenamente en él._

— _Es difícil hacerlo Inuyasha. Más aun cuando me has mentido más de una vez— murmuro el youkai adivinando los pensamientos del hanyou. Inuyasha termino levantándose para acercarse hasta él y abrazar su espalda con sus brazos._

— _Sabes que lo que hago, no es por gusto, siempre te he dicho la verdad. Créeme_— _Sesshoumaru realmente quería creer en sus palabras, pero, esa pequeña duda le carcomía el alma. Sesshoumaru iba a reclamarle nuevamente, pero algo húmedo le sorprendió, ahí en su espalda donde el hanyou mantenía oculto su rostro._

_Lagrimas_

_Inuyasha estaba llorando._

_El youkai se giro para quedar frente a Inuyasha, mismo que oculto su rostro bajo sus mechones blancos, negándose a que Sesshoumaru le viera, pero los suaves dedos de la mano del youkai que hicieron levantar su barbilla dejaran expuesto su rostro. Sesshoumaru lo miro con ternura, aquellas mejillas húmedas, esos ojos que comenzaban a ponerse rojos por las lagrimas._

_Como negarse, como dudar de las palabras de ese tierno cachorro. Los labios del youkai se dirigieron con ternura a las mejillas del hanyou, besándolas y lamiéndolas, borrando cualquier rastro de aquellas gotas saladas._

— ¿_Sesshoumaru?— menciono Inuyasha con voz quebrada, no podía evitar mostrarse débil ante él, solo con Sesshoumaru había podido ser como en realidad era, no se ocultaba en esa mascara de arrogancia como siempre lo hacia, era solo el dulce y amoroso cachorro del aquel youkai._

_Las manos del youkai viajaban por su cuerpo dejándole suaves pero ardorosas caricias, que lentamente hacían que su cuerpo respondiera con deseo y desesperación a cada una de ellas. Gimió sin reservas cuando aquella hábil boca descendió hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo con fuerza, lentamente sintió como Sesshoumaru lo hacia descender hasta el suelo, quedando sobre el, sin dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo._

_Las mejillas de Inuyasha se tornaron tan rojas como su traje, cuando Sesshoumaru empezó a despojarlo de sus prendas con demasiada lentitud, mientras acariciaba y besaba su piel, dotándole de una que otra marca en la misma, al tiempo que terminaba dejándole completamente desnudo._

_Inuyasha también quería hacer lo mismo, removerle de sus ropas y acariciarle su piel, pero tenia duda, pocas veces Sesshoumaru le había dejado que él le quitara las prendas, pero aun si, con una mirada decidida, sus manos se dirigieron a esa cinta que sujetaba las espadas y su armadura, deshaciendo el nudo y alejando las espadas, dejándolas ahí cerca, de igual forma que la pesada armadura._

_Sesshoumaru se quedo quieto observando todos y cada uno de los movimientos del hanyou. Inuyasha dirigió sus dedos a la parte superior del kimono del youkai alejándolo de su piel, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho y vientre, mismos que fue recorriendo con la yema de los dedos, trazando cada uno de los músculos, sus ojos buscaron la mirada del youkai, pero las mejillas de Inuyasha se volvieron a enrojecer con mas fuerza, cuando sus dedos sin querer rozaron de mas, bajando hasta la entrepierna del youkai, sintiendo lo erguida y dispuesta que se encontraba._

— _Sesshoumaru estas demasiado— el hanyou no alcanzo a decir más palabras ya que el youkai lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo caer con rudeza contra el suelo._

_Inuyasha iba al __maldecir__ pero sus palabras se desvanecieron en su lengua cuando la boca de Sesshoumaru poseyó la suya con fuerza, demandándole corresponderle de la misma manera._

_Fuertes gemidos escaparon de la boca del hanyou cuando los dedos del youkai se enredaron en su hombría, estimulándola con lentos movimientos, al tiempo que la boca de Sesshoumaru lamía su cuello. Pero los movimientos del youkai se detuvieron cuando una de aquellas frías y ásperas cuencas, termino en sus labios. Inuyasha miro curioso al youkai quien observaba con cierto repudio aquel collar de colmillos que llevaba al cuello._

_Una de las manos del youkai sujeto aquel collar con fuerza, para luego tratar de quitárselo al hanyou, los ojos de Inuyasha observaban intrigados aquella acción de Sesshoumaru y brillaron de felicidad al ver que casi estaba libre de aquella molesta tortura a la que fue condenado por esa anciana sacerdotisa, pero inesperadamente el collar brillo dándole una fuerte descarga de poder al youkai, haciendo que este soltara el mismo y quedara lo suficientemente lejos de Inuyasha._

— ¡_Sesshoumaru!— Inuyasha grito al tiempo que se acercaba y quedaba lo suficientemente cerca del youkai— ¿Estas bien?— el hanyou no termino la frase, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver el severo daño en la mano de Sesshoumaru, la blanca piel estaba quemada, a pesar de que su rostro sereno no demostraba sentimiento alguno, un débil brillo en sus ojos dorados manifestaba que le había dolido. Los dorados ojos del youkai dejaron de mirar su mano para girarse coléricos sobre el hanyou que estaba frente a él._

— ¡_Maldita sea! Nunca serás libre, el deseo de esas estúpidas mujeres es demasiado fuerte— rugió el youkai antes de levantarse de golpe y alejarse rápidamente de Inuyasha dejándolo solo en aquel lugar. Los ojos del hanyou siguieron mirando la ruta que había tomado Sesshoumaru por varios minutos, antes de volver a colocarse sus ropas y seguir el mismo camino para largarse de aquel lugar._

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe. Se había quedado dormido mientras recordaba. Las blancas orejas se movieron en dirección a la voz chillona que lo despertó. Aquella mujer era Kagome, suspiro fastidiado al darse cuenta de lo que la joven decía¿modales? Ha, otra vez estaba enseñándole a Shippo todas aquellas cosas que los humanos decían era bueno. Aunque a él eso no le importaba.

Se tallo los ojos con fuerza, estaba cansado, no pudo dormir mas que dos horas en toda la noche, tanto por el deseo insatisfecho que tenia, como por las palabras de Sesshoumaru. Los ojos de Inuyasha se entristecieron, mientras dirigía su vista al cielo despejado de esa mañana.

Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru no lo entendía

Cuantas veces le dijo sus verdaderas intenciones, más de las que en aquellos momentos pensaba. Pero lamentablemente no lograba convencerle. Aquello era demasiado denso para su alma que lentamente empezaba a derrumbarse en sus pies. Aunque aquella soledad que sentía en esos momentos dentro de poco valdría la pena. Por que los sueños de ambos serian cumplidos. Una sonrisa llena de esperanza adorno sus labios.

Dentro de poco estarían juntos para siempre y nada los separaría.

Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar, estirado su cuerpo hasta hacer que algunos de sus huesos hicieran aquel sonido que le hacia saber que estaban en su lugar correcto. Empezó a caminar para alejarse de la choza de la anciana Kaede por un rato, si se quedaba mas tiempo ahí, seguramente se quedaría dormido o bien terminaría aceptando todas aquellas ideas que sin quererlo llegaban a sus oídos gracias a la aguda voz de esa joven.

Era una suerte que esa mañana no estuviera nevando como todas las anteriores. Sí, aquel era un día perfecto para continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Claro, lo seria, si ese monje no se tardara tantos días en regresar. Ahora que lo pensaba había sido mejor el decirle que no era prudente que se fuera. Pero esa Kagome lo había apoyado y ayudado después de haberle mandado al suelo por uno de sus muy conocidos "abajo".

Inuyasha gruño molesto, ya vería como se cobraría esa, tanto de Kagome como de Miroku.

Un conocido aroma le llamo la atención, apresuro sus pasos hasta la pequeña colina que daba hacia el camino que llevaba hasta la siguiente aldea. Y ahí lo encontró, caminado despacio, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, el hanyou poso su vista en aquella extraña prenda que llevaba puesta sobre su cuello, una improvisada bufanda, noto Inuyasha, hecha con partes del ropaje de monje que vestía. Finalmente el monje lo vio y le saludo mientras gritaba su nombre.

El hanyou iba a responderle de igual forma pero una corriente del viento le volvió a traer el aroma de Miroku. Pero este era diferente más bien, estaba mezclado con el de alguien más. La nariz del hanyou se arrugo y una mueca de pocos amigos adorno su rostro. Miroku llego hasta el quedando frente a frente. El monje miro los coléricos ojos del hanyou, pero no le dio importancia, seguramente estaba molesto por su tardanza.

— Y bien amigo Inuyasha ¿Como han estado todos?— el hanyou no respondió la pregunta, solo dio unos pasos alejándose del monje para después detenerse y verlo de reojo con furia.

— No te atrevas Miroku— el monje se giro para verle, intrigado por sus palabras, pero cuando quiso preguntarle el por que de las mismas. Ya no estaba nadie quien cuestionarle. Inuyasha se había ido como el viento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continúa…**

_Hoy sin ti todo es frió eternamente, vuelve, vuelve a amarme, vuelve_ _a verme_


	3. Esperanzas

**Royal Blood: Dentro de Un corazón Oculto**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru x Miroku  
**Categoría:** Hard Yaoi, Drama, Angst. MPREG (Si no saben que es esto ultimo mejor ni lo lean). No acepto reclamos o insultos, porque si los hay los regresare y con creces

**Justificación:** Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera terminar lo que empiezo. P

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de Carol. _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 3. Esperanza...**

Miroku camino extrañado por la conducta de Inuyasha hasta la entrada de la choza de la anciana Kaede, donde seguramente estaban instalados los demás. El comportamiento que había mostrado Inuyasha minutos antes, lo tenia preocupado, mas cuando esos ojos dorados lo miraron con rabia y resentimiento, y esa advertencia, seguía clavándose en su mente como una pequeña espinita que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Lo mejor era aclarar aquella duda inmediatamente con ese hanyou, se detuvo a solo unos pasos de la entrada dispuesto a dar vuelta, pero fue detenido cuando aquel frágil y bien formado cuerpo cayo en sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. Correspondió el abrazo de igual forma, posando sus manos en la estrecha cintura, pero lentamente una de sus manos bajo para acariciar aquella suave curva.

El sonoro estruendo de una mano contra su mejilla lleno el ambiente.

— ¡Excelencia¡Usted nunca cambiara!— Grito enfadada una Sango mientras entraba a la choza sin importarle si el monje entraba o no.

— Hahahha— rió torpemente el monje mientras su mano palpaba lentamente su magullada mejilla, esa mujer si que tenia la mano dura y cada vez sus golpes eran más fuertes.

Lentamente la mano en su mejilla descendió, hasta toparse con la extraña bufanda que se había hecho con sus ropas, tratando de esconder aquella herida en su cuello. Pudo sentir bajo el contacto de sus yemas la humedad aun presente en la misma, ya que aun era reciente y no cicatrizaba.

Y su razón lo traiciono, trayéndole nuevamente el recuerdo de la noche anterior

Trayéndole nuevamente el rostro de Sesshoumaru a la mente

Y comenzó a recordar, las suaves caricias, los ligeros roces, aquella fría lengua que recorría, su cuello, sus mejillas, su pecho, inconscientemente cerro los ojos, moviendo hacia un lado, su cuello, ahí mismo donde estaba aquella fuerte mordida, gimió quedamente sintiendo como si nuevamente Sesshoumaru le mordiese.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dándose cuenta de lo que hacia.

Sus ojos azules se tornaron coléricos, mas extrañamente no sabia si era por lo que aquel osado youkai se propuso a hacerle o bien porque este no se digno a terminar con lo que había empezado. Miroku suspiro confundido, caminando los pasos que faltaban para entrar a la choza donde Sango había ingresado, no tenia caso atormentarse en pensar lo que le sucedía.

Al menos no por ahora

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto y sentido, pero es que tenía motivos para estarlo, ese monje llevaba en su piel, el olor de la única persona que le interesaba, de la única por la que había empezado aquella farsa desde cincuenta años atrás.

Siguió corriendo, sin detenerse, sin fijarse a donde iba, pero necesitaba estar lejos, lejos de ese humano. No sabia de lo que podría ser capaz, si nuevamente su olfato detectaba aquel exquisito aroma sobre él. Olvidaría que los humanos eran demasiado frágiles, olvidaría la profunda amistad y agradecimiento que le tenía.

Porque nadie se atrevía a intentar quitarle lo que le pertenecía

Lo que era suyo, por amor y por derecho

Nadie en este mundo, le quitaría a Sesshoumaru

Mucho menos, un simple humano

Se detuvo jadeante cuando sus pies sintieron la fría corriente de aquella pacifica cascada. Sus ojos recorrieron los alrededores, a pesar de todo, no estaba demasiado lejos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Miro con interés como el verde pasto cerca de los árboles brillaba con el intenso sol. Le creería imposible que solo algunas horas atrás antes de que amaneciera todo hubiese estado teñido de blanco y ahora nada de aquello quedaba, a no ser por los vestigios de esta brillando como gotas de agua incandescente en las hojas de árboles y pétalos de algunas flores que habían comenzado a brotar del suelo.

Se giro despacio, dispuesto a regresar, caminado lentamente hasta la orilla del rió, la helada brisa removió sus largos cabellos blancos con el fuerte movimiento de su cuerpo, porque hacia frió, a pesar de que los rayos de aquel brillante astro amarillo, bañaran cuanto estuviera a su alrededor, el joven hanyou suspiro sintiendo la fría agua golpeando sus desnudos pies. Pero fue hasta aquel momento, en que la sutil corriente le enfriaba el cuerpo y cabeza, que percibió aquel olor tan peculiar, ese mismo que le producía la locura al tenerle cerca.

Inspecciono con sus doradas pupilas a su alrededor, buscando un claro indicio de que su mente no le estuviese jugando una mala broma. Las verdes formas de aquellos árboles fueron recorridas con insistencia, buscándole ahí, subido en alguno de ellos, escondido, procurando no ser visto o sentido por el hanyou. Inuyasha bufo molesto y es que le molestaba que lo hiciera a propósito, podía sentir su aroma, sentir su fuerza, pero por más que intentara localizarlo, si Sesshoumaru no lo quería, jamás lo vería. Nunca llegaría a encontrarlo por más pistas o indicios que le dijeran donde estaba.

Estaría presente como una sombra, que se escurriría lentamente en la oscuridad

Sin avisar su partida

Se giro nuevamente a donde estaba la cascada, dio un salto quedando del otro lado de la misma, mientras olfateaba el ambiente, reconociendo el aroma, guiándose por el mismo, hasta llegar a la pequeña y placida lagunilla cerca de la torrencial caída de agua, el aroma era mas intenso y sofocante ahí. Solo deseaba que aquel no fuera otro de los juegos de su hermano.

Se arrodillo despacio, bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol, recogiendo con una de sus manos parte de aquellas ropas, extendiéndolas, acercándolas a su pecho mientras las aspiraba, no había necesidad de ello, pues la prueba de quien el pertenecían estaba ahí cerca de las mismas, las espadas colocadas sobre el rugosos tronco café, la armadura dejada ahí sobre el polvoso suelo, la larga y suave estola acomodada con cuidado en un dobles perfecto.

Más no había rastros de su dueño

Se levanto despacio, dejando aquello atrás, acercándose a la orilla del agua, mirando con interés, ahí, donde la cascada era más serena y suave. Donde bajaba como una sutil lluvia, de gotas pequeñas y transparentes, haciendo un ruido tranquilo cuando caían lentamente en aquella calmada posa. Las mejillas del hanyou enrojecieron de golpe, pero sus ojos siguieron viendo ahí, sin perderse ninguno de los detalles de aquel escultural cuerpo que se encontraba bajo los mantos de aquella lluvia que bajaba lentamente mojándolo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miroku miro con desagrado hacia otro lado y es que cuando aquellas dos mujeres, se ponían a decirle sus verdades, le molestaba demasiado, era humano y como tal aquellas acciones que cometían podían ser hechas incluso por ellas.

Que acaso nunca habían pensado siquiera que podrían sentirse satisfechas y felices, con solo calmar los deseos que su cuerpo les pedían. Él no era un maldito patán, porque jamás había engañado a nadie para hacer nada, ni tampoco abusaría de nadie. Solo decía y hacia lo que quería, siempre y cuando la mujer en turno se lo permitiera.

Y si la mujer se dejaba

¿Por qué no continuar?

Sus ojos azules miraron desaprobadoramente a Sango que le decía algo completamente confidencial a la joven miko mientras reían. Se levanto de golpe, haciendo que las dos jóvenes le miraran, caminado despacio para alejarse de ellas, cerró los ojos un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar, pero no se detuvo cuando la exterminadora le llamo.

Finalmente salió de la choza, caminado aun sin detenerse, mas lo hizo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la misma. Levanto la mirada observando distraídamente algunas de las nubes sobre el cielo, buscándoles alguna forma conocida mientras se alejaban.

Unos cálidos brazos lo sujetaron por la espalda, acercando el frágil cuerpo al suyo. Miroku bajo la vista perdiéndose en las manos que estaba colocadas sobre su pecho. Miro las largas uñas, sumamente cuidadas y brillantes. Durante su ausencia había extrañado demasiado aquellos abrazos, aquellas manos sobre él.

Había extrañado sus besos

El monje se soltó de aquel abrazo para girarse y ser el mismo quien ahora la abrazara, estrechándola más cerca de él. Odiaba cuando Sango le trataba de aquella manera tan cruel, diciéndole aquellas palabras tan hirientes de su persona y detestaba más aun cuando se burlaba de él junto con Kagome. Pero debía aceptarlo, era más reconfortante que después de aquello, la joven llegara de aquella forma hasta él para abrazarlo, para besarlo y permitirle que la acariciara.

Despacio guió sus labios a los de la joven, atrapándolos con delicadeza, primero como un suave contacto, para después, pedirle sutilmente la entrada mientras lamía sus labios, sus manos se dirigieron a aquella parte de su cuerpo que mas le gustaba rozar, sosteniendo con ellas, la amplia curva del trasero. Sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero lo dejo continuar.

La joven sintió como el monje le acariciaba y le besaba, pero repentinamente, aquellas manos dejaron de tocarle para dirigirse tras su nuca, atrayéndola mas a él, para profundizar aquel beso, mismo que se volvía más exigente.

Doloroso

La mujer le empujo de su lado cuando el monje le mordió el labio con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar, sus ojos le miraron confundida, mas aquella mirada azul no le miro, simplemente se dio vuelta, murmurando algunas frases que no comprendió antes de ver como el monje corría sin detenerse.

Sango dio algunos pasos para seguirle, pero se contuvo de seguirlo.

Ya después le preguntaría que diablos le pasaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha recorrieron aquella exquisita visión, aquellas manos que alejaban los largos mechones azules húmedos y parte de aquellas gotas que se quedaban sobre la tersa piel del pálido rostro. La mirada de Inuyasha recorrió aquel hilillo transparente de agua que bajaba por el cuello, pasando lentamente por el torneado torso, para descender irregularmente por los detallados músculos del vientre.

Mordió su labio inferior, lamentándose de que el agua no de dejase ver mas debajo de la estrecha cintura del youkai. Los fríos ojos de Sesshoumaru le miraron, mas no dijo, ni hizo movimiento alguno, más que girarse dándole la espalda siguiendo con su baño bajo la cascada.

Lentamente los largos dedos de Inuyasha fueron desprendiendo de su cuerpo sus propias ropas, dejándolas caer sobre el suelo, sin importarle si llegaban a ensuciarse. Sesshoumaru alejo los mechones húmedos de su frente dejándola despejada. Abrió los ojos viendo frente a el, aquella misma mirada que segundos antes había visto, tan añorante, tan llena de amor y deseo.

— ¿Que haces aquí Inuyasha?— susurro el youkai viendo fríamente al hanyou, que se acercaba hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

— Necesitaba ver a mi dulce Sesshoumaru—

— ¿Dulce?— el hanyou asintió a las palabras de mayor, mientras resbalaba uno de sus dedos bajando lentamente por su torso hasta el bien formado vientre. Los ojos del youkai miraron divertido al hanyou que se acercaba despacio hasta sus labios, con las mejillas completamente rojas y su mirada nublada. La tímida lengua de Inuyasha delineo los delgados labios, para luego deslizarse hasta la mejilla.

— Sabes como la miel, definitivamente, eres dulce— Sesshoumaru emitió una pequeña risilla, al escuchar las palabras del menor.

— Te enseñare que no soy nada dulce— susurro malignamente el youkai acercándose peligrosamente al hanyou, acorralándolo contra una de las rocas amplias y cercanas a la cascada. Inuyasha lo miro con miedo obviamente fingido, moviéndose y retrocediendo hasta que su espalda golpeo la dura roca.

— Eso es lo que quiero— murmuro el hanyou débilmente.

Sesshoumaru le beso con fuerza en los labios, presionado la suave piel de los mismos, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Inuyasha dejando rojizas marcas de su paso por las mismas. Aquella lengua fría demando la entrada a la húmeda boca del hanyou, las manos de Inuyasha comenzaron a recorrer los marcados músculos de la espalda de Sesshoumaru, tocándolos apenas, para perderse en seguir cada uno de los movimientos de aquella lengua que recorría su interior, que le exigía seguirlo, volviendo mas apasionado y deseoso aquel beso.

Inuyasha rompió el contacto de sus bocas para gemir con fuerza cuando sintió como el youkai se recostaba sobre él, dejando caer todo su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez y firmeza del mismo. El hanyou echo para atrás el cuello, cuando Sesshoumaru comenzó a descender por el mismo, besándolo primero, dando suaves mordidas que poco a poco fueron haciéndose mas constantes y fuertes, logrando que la blanca piel de Inuyasha se enrojeciera.

Los colmillos de Sesshoumaru continuaron bajando, delineando los delicados huesos de la clavícula, haciendo que el hanyou suspirará y gimiera, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo buscando un mayor contacto con el cuerpo del youkai.

Inuyasha sintió un calor abrasador en su mejillas, demasiada sangre acumulándose ahí, cerro sus ojos fuertemente concentrándose en no gritar, cuando aquellos dientes atraparon sin piedad uno de sus sensibles pezones. Mas era en vano, sus quejidos y gemidos eran demasiado ruidosos y llamativos. Solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacían.

No por que le avergonzara.

Sino, porque no deseaba que nadie más pudiera observar aquel perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Sesshoumaru

Ese privilegio simplemente era para él

Dejo de pensar en aquello, sintiendo como su espiración se hacia mas agitada y sus jadeos se convertían en gritos de placer. Todas y cada una de las caricias que Sesshoumaru le estaba brindando habían despertado todos los sentidos de su cuerpo. Además la noche anterior lo había dejado tan necesitado de él, no sabía por cuanto tiempo aguantaría aquélla deliciosa agonía antes de pedirle, de rogarle que lo poseyera.

Que tomara ese cuerpo que le pertenecía

— Ah hh... Sesshoumaru—

Un audible y sonoro grito de placer escapo de los labios de Inuyasha cuando aquellos labios tan fríos envolvieron su hombría. Los largos dedos del hanyou se perdieron entre aquellos cabellos celestes y sus caderas se movieron al ritmo que Sesshoumaru le imponía.

Los gemidos y quejidos del hanyou aumentaron, mientras la ligera capa de sudor en su cuerpo brillaba por los cálidos rayos de sol. Los ojos del youkai le recorrieron, grabando en su mente el vulnerable estado de Inuyasha, mas su sonrisa se acrecentó aun mas, al ver como el hanyou abría finalmente sus ojos y se aferraba a su cuello, mientras le separaba las piernas y levantaba sus caderas.

¿Tan necesitado estaba?

Inuyasha comenzó a gimotear con fuerza al oído del youkai, sabiendo que aquello le haría enloquecer, necesitaba sentirlo, lo deseaba, tenerlo tan dentro como fuera posible. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no esta con el de esa manera.

Más de cincuenta años sin sus caricias y todo por la culpa del maldito de Naraku y la perra de Kikyo.

Inuyasha clavo con fuerza sus garras en la espalda de Sesshoumaru, haciéndole sangrar, cuando lo penetro con fuerza. Aquellos gritos y jadeos comenzaron a aumentar, mientras el youkai lo poseía con furia. Ligeras lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Inuyasha, pero fueron retiradas por aquellos suaves labios que las devoraron con la lengua.

— Te amo tanto — susurro el hanyou sintiendo como el youkai se movía con mas rapidez en su interior correspondiendo sus palabras. Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron, viendo borrosamente el semblante de Sesshoumaru, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados extasiados, mientras sus silenciosos gemidos escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos.

Inuyasha beso una vez más aquellos labios, sintiendo como el youkai se derramaba en su interior, dejando escapar un nuevo grito de placer, mientras termina dejando húmedos los abdómenes de ambos. Las mejillas del hanyou se colorearon mas de rojo, para después abrazar con ternura el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru que segundos antes se había desplomado sobre él.

Los largos dedos del youkai sujetan varios de los cabellos blancos del hanyou, Inuyasha le miro confuso, al observar como este los retorcía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?— susurro apenas el hanyou haciendo que Sesshoumaru le mirara a los ojos.

— Estas sucio, debes bañarte— Sesshoumaru tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del hanyou, sujetándolo con cariño y emitiendo una ligera sonrisa al ver la mueca de desagrado del mismo.

— No quiero el agua esta— pero Inuyasha no puedo decir algo mas, ya que en ese instante el y Sesshoumaru terminan bajo el manto de la cascada empapándolos— ¡Friaaa!— gruño el hanyou abrazándose con fuerza a Sesshoumaru, mientras intenta alejarse junto con él del agua.

— Ya vez que no soy para nada dulce—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Que demonios le sucedía?

Miroku bajo la vista encontrándose con el suave pasto del suelo, la sombra de aquel árbol le hacia verse mas oscuro, casi negro, opacando el vivo color verde que poseía. Las manos del monje lo sujetaron, arrancándolo del suelo, para luego arrojarlo al viento. Sentía un inmenso enfado, pero al mismo tiempo un profundo vació.

Había necesitado tanto a Sango, la había extrañado, pero cuando la tuvo cerca no fue en ella en quien pensaba. Sus manos la habían acariciado, su boca la beso, pero cuando profundizo sus sentimientos, el recuerdo de aquel youkai le asalto de golpe, sintiendo que era él a quien besaba, a quien acariciaba. El monje se llevo las manos a su rostro cubriéndolo

¿Qué le pasaba?

El amaba a las mujeres, las deseba, pero cuando tenia a una cerca, pensaba en Sesshoumaru, por unas simples caricias y unos besos que le había dado la noche anterior.

— Pero que caricias— murmuro, mas se reprimió al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Y es que no podía se posible, a él le gustaba un, hombre, mas bien youkai varón

Miroku negó con la cabeza, tal vez lo único que le pasaba era que necesitaba la explicación, el porque Sesshoumaru había hecho aquello, además estaba las palabras de Inuyasha. No, a él no le gustaba Sesshoumaru, simplemente, estaba confundido.

Se levanto de golpe, lo mejor seria no pensar más en aquello o terminaría confundiéndose más. Comenzó a caminar despacio, mas una presencia conocida le hizo detenerse, una presencia que se acercaba despacio tras su espalda, demasiado despacio. Se giro para encararla y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al verlo.

— Inuyasha.— siseo el monje quedamente, viendo como el hanyou terminaba de acomodarse sus ropas, mas fijo su mirada en aquellas marcas en el cuello, tan rojas y marcadas.

Tan parecidas a

A la que él mismo tenía

Inuyasha le miro con desprecio, pero la sonrisa burlesca en su labios se acrecentó al ver la confusión y decepción en los ojos del monje, se detuvo a su lado para verlo altivamente moviendo su cuello de forma que pudiera mostrarle con mas claridad las marcas que seguramente estaba viendo Miroku. Estaba feliz, tenía a Sesshoumaru y era únicamente de él, había hecho mal al pensar que lo cambiaria por un humano, pero aquella triste mirada en los ojos del monje era su mejor premio del día.

Si el monje tenía alguna esperanza para quitarle al youkai.

Lamentablemente él se había encargado de destruirla justo en ese momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continúa…

_Hoy sin ti todo es frió eternamente, vuelve, vuelve a amarme, vuelve a verme_


	4. Reunion Bajo El Arbol Sagrado

**Royal Blood: Dentro de Un corazón Oculto**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru x Miroku  
**Categoría:** Hard Yaoi, Drama, Angst. MPREG (Si no saben que es esto ultimo mejor ni lo lean). No acepto reclamos o insultos, porque si los hay los regresare y con creces

**Justificación:** Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera terminar lo que empiezo. P

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de Carol. _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 4. Reunión en el árbol Sagrado**

Miroku se detuvo de golpe, sujetándose con fuerza de uno de los troncos rugosos. Comenzó a jadear con fuerza. Su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez, intentando capturar la mayor cantidad de aire en sus pulmones. Giro sus ojos azules mirando hacia tras, ahí tras su espalda, hacia el accidentado sendero por el que había corrido. Recargo su espalda en el tronco, dejándose caer rudamente en el suelo hasta quedar sentado.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro, escondiéndolo entre ellas.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Había salido corriendo con fuerza después de haber visto la sonrisa burlona que el hanyou le dedicaba.

Tuvo miedo, tanto que por su instinto de protegerse, había salido corriendo espantado.

Pero.

¿Porque tenia miedo?

Aquellas marcas en el cuello de Inuyasha, sus ropas desechas, el largo cabello blanco aun escurriendo mojado y esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad, mostrándole rabiosamente los colmillos.

Un intenso dolor le asalto de pronto, presionándole con fuerza el pecho, no tenia duda de quien fue el responsable de hacer aquellas marcas, era ese youkai, el mismo por el cual se inquietaba y de pronto comprendió todo lo que pasaba.

_Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru_

_Juntos._

_Amantes_

Comenzó a mover su cabeza negándolo, a él que más le daba, no tenia porque sentirse decepcionado, Sesshoumaru podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

¡Que se acostara con cualquiera!

¡Con el mismo Naraku si así lo quería!

Alejo su rostro de sus manos, para levantarlo, contemplando el azulado cielo, sus ojos se entrecerraron antes de bajar su vista al suelo.

Si era verdad que a él no le interesaba en absoluto lo que Sesshoumaru hacia, entonces

¿Por qué le dolía saberlo?

Saber que no era el único en la vida de ese demonio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Termino deteniendo sus pasos frente aquel nostálgico lugar, el viento levanto sus cabellos, moviendo cada fina hebra con la sutil brisa. Sus dorados ojos miraron con nostalgia los alrededores, la verde naturaleza que renacía, después de varios meses de crudo invierno, mas fijo su atención en el centro de aquel imponente árbol.

Ahí donde la clara muestra de ser atravesado, estaba presente

_La mirada de oro recorrió con tristeza aquella figura, misma que se encontraba dormida, bajo el cruel mandato de aquella larga y blanca flecha. Los cálidos rayos de sol dieron de golpe contra aquel suave rostro, iluminándolo tenuemente cada vez que las ramas del árbol se movían con el viento. Los largos cabellos blancos relucieron un segundo dando la impresión de ser plateados. _

_Camino despacio acercándose hasta él, subiendo por las gruesas raíces del árbol sagrado. Los largos dedos recorrieron la suave mejilla, regalándole una suave caricia, antes de alejarse con rapidez. Su fría mirada observo la calmada expresión del rostro de Inuyasha, para después mirarlo colérico y lanzar un fuere golpe contra el mismo. _

_Mas el golpe no dio contra el rostro del hanyou hechizado, sino más bien muy cerca de él, alejado unos cuantos centímetros clavado sobre el rudo tronco, los largos mechones celestes del flequillo de Sesshoumaru, cubrieron sus ojos. _

— _No quería creer lo que Jaken dijo. Pensé que solo era una mas de sus mentiras— susurro quedamente Sesshoumaru, bajando sus manos hacia la cintura del hanyou, atrapándolo en un abrazo contra su cuerpo. _

— _Pero no lo era— Una débil lagrima bajo por su mejilla hasta caer en el cuello de Inuyasha. _

_Se separo lentamente de él, mirándolo con cuidado, sus dedos sujetaron la flecha. Pero inmediatamente la dejo cuando recibió una fuerte descarga de energía. Después de todo él no podría quitarla y la sacerdotisa que la lanzo tampoco podría. _

_El conjuro lo tendría ahí cautivo por toda la eternidad_

_Ahora que la sacerdotisa estaba muerta_

— _¿Por qué Inuyasha?— nuevamente sus dedos acariciaron la tersa mejilla— ¿Por qué me traicionaste de esta manera?— murmuro bajando su mirada, ya nunca mas sabría los motivos, nadie se los diría. _

— _Adiós para siempre Inuyasha— el rostro del youkai se acerco lentamente, aun mirando con reproche aquella expresión tranquila en Inuyasha, mas cerro sus ojos para sentir la suavidad de aquellos tibios labios, besándolos con ternura y una nueva lagrima broto de sus ojos al sentir que ya nunca mas él le correspondería. _

Sesshoumaru se giro lentamente al percibir aquel sutil aroma que se acercaba despacio hacia él. Tal vez no había sido para siempre su despedida, pero ahora, más que nunca después de lo que ocurrió en la cascada, jamás volvería a estar junto a Inuyasha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Ha! Solo vienes cuanto tienes hambre— dijo con furia la miko, dándole aquel vaso con ramen.

Inuyasha no dijo nada simplemente lo tomo levantándose para alejarse de ella. Si era verdad tenia hambre y solo por eso, soportaba los tontos regaños de Kagome, como odiaba su molesta voz chillona, por lo menos Kikyo no hablaba con ese fastidioso sonido.

Kagome le miro e iba a decirle algo mas, pero la angustia en los ojos de Sango la detuvieron, se giro despacio hasta ella, mirándola confundida.

— ¿Que pasa Sango?— la exterminadora simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— No es nada, pero desde hace horas no se nada de él y pronto oscurecerá— Kagome le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda consolándola, era verdad, Miroku nunca se alejaba demasiado sin decirles a donde iría.

¿Habrían tenido ellas la culpa de que el monje se fuera?

Inuyasha las miro fastidiado, pero no pudo evitar que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar aquella linda mirada llena de tristeza en el rostro del monje. Más dejo de hacerlo cuando vio la mirada acusadora de Kagome.

— ¡Tu sabes donde esta!— soltó la miko, acercándose a él.

— No ¡Ni me interesa!— gruño Inuyasha dándole la espalda, aquellas palabras desconcertaron a ambas jóvenes.

¿Qué no le interesaba lo que le sucediera a su amigo?

¿Acaso se habrían peleado?

— Inuyasha¿Tu y Miroku riñeron?— pregunto curiosa la miko. Mas pudo ver como la espalda del hanyou se tensaba y lo miro levantarse con fuerza para luego dejar caer el ramen al suelo.

— Ya me hartaste con tus preguntas— Inuyasha comenzó a alejarse de ellas.

¿Qué si estaban peleados?

Aun no

Pero si Miroku intentaba meterse con Sesshoumaru, lo harían, pronto ambos comenzarían una guerra.

Kagome lo miro alejarse confundida. Mas a Sango aquello no le sorprendió, desde aquella mañana, ambos estaban extraños. Inuyasha no soportaba tenerlas cerca y estaba demasiado inquieto y Miroku estaba raro, demasiado pensativo y triste. Los castaños ojos de la exterminadora bajaron al suelo. Si tan solo supiera lo que a ambos les pasara no estaría tan preocupada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?— susurro fríamente aquella mujer acercándose al youkai.

Sesshoumaru no respondió, simplemente la miro, pero dejo de hacerlo fijando su vista en aquellas raras serpientes que la seguían. Los débiles pasos de Kikyo se detuvieron quedando a escasos centímetros del youkai.

— Supongo que en cuanto lo supiste viniste a verlo aquí— murmuro quedamente la miko subiendo por las raíces hasta llegar al trono del árbol sagrado, recorriendo con sus dedos la suave superficie del tronco donde hacia cincuenta años atrás había estado por primera vez el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

— ¿Y que si lo hice? — siseo el youkai, girándose, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar algún reclamo por parte de aquella muerta y mucho menos darle explicaciones del porque lo hacia. Comenzó a caminar despacio para alejarse de aquel lugar.

— Inuyasha me lo dijo todo. Lo que había entre ustedes— Sesshoumaru se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Y no soportaste la idea. ¿Por eso lo clavaste aquí no?— murmuro fríamente el youkai, girándose para encarar a la miko, quien ya se había bajado de aquellas raíces y se aproximaba nuevamente a él.

— No exactamente, mas bien fue por algo diferente— termino quedando cerca de él, como segundos atrás lo había hecho, aquella fría mirada la recorría, pero no le importaba, después de todo, sabia que el youkai la odiaba, ella había sido la culpable que lo separo por mas de cincuenta años de ese hanyou.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, haciendo enfadar un poco a Sesshoumaru, más este dejo de mirarla para observar distraídamente al árbol sagrado. Si en ese entonces sus planes hubieran resultado como quería, no tendría que estar en este momento frente al youkai, tal vez ni siquiera estuviera nuevamente renacida.

Pero ya no era necesario evocar el pasado.

Lo que necesitaba ahora era saldar esa cuenta pendiente que tenia con Inuyasha.

Después de todo. Él no la había engañado como en un principio creía.

— No me interesa, ni tu, ni tu historia..— aquellas palabras dichas por el youkai la sacaron de sus pensamientos, incluso llego a mirarlo dudosa, pero aquel ligero brillo de interés en la mirada del youkai la hizo recapacitar, si le interesaba, aunque lo negara.

— ¿Ni Inuyasha?— preguntó quedamente la miko, caminado un poco mas, alejándose de Sesshoumaru, pero pudo percibir la fría mirada recorriendo su espalda.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y dejo de mirarla para levantar su vista hacia el cielo, de donde varias blancas almas bajaban siendo atrapadas por las serpientes en sus diminutos tentáculos, para luego viajar en círculos con ellas.

— Bien entonces no tiene caso seguir aquí— Kikyo comenzó a avanzar dispuesta a marcharse, si, necesitaba hablar con Sesshoumaru, pero tampoco le iba a rogar para que le diera algo de tiempo y explicarle lo que había pasado.

Aunque seguía sin entender que era lo que tenia ese youkai que atraía a Inuyasha, era demasiado descortés y frió.

Definitivamente al hanyou le gustaba la mala vida...

— ¿Que fue lo que sucedió antes de eso?— debía aceptarlo aquellas palabras no las esperaba, detuvo sus pasos de golpe, girándose rápidamente para observar al youkai, quien simplemente veía hacia al cielo.

— De acuerdo. Te lo diré—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba harto pero por ahora no podía enfadarse con aquellas mujeres o terminaría diciéndole adiós a la búsqueda de los fragmentos de shikon y si no fuera por que la necesitara no estaría con ellos. La perla de shikon, la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

Deseaba cuanto antes convertirse en un demonio completo.

Levanto despacio su vista observando como el anaranjado atardecer se extinguía, el dorado sol mandaba sus últimos rayos sobre el cielo, trasformando aquel cálido color en uno más frió de color violeta para finalmente quedar completamente oscurecido bajo un manto negro.

Mas aquellas luces blancas que surcaron el cielo con rapidez, le inquietaron, demasiado silenciosas y brillantes, dirigiéndose con delicadeza hasta donde el árbol sagrado se encontraba.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos dándose cuenta de lo que ahí ocurría.

¿Qué diablos hacia ahí Kikyo?

¿Por qué tenían que molestarlo tantas mujeres en un solo día?

Inuyasha comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, persiguiendo a algunas almas que lentamente avanzaban, si se daba prisa, talvez y Kikyo se marcharía lo más pronto posible, no tenia la intención de tener que escuchar los reclamos de Kagome si es que se percataba de la presencia de aquella sacerdotisa.

Kagome.

El solo recordar la última vez que le hizo toda una escenita por Kikyo lo fastidiaba

"Tranquilízate Inuyasha, recuerda la perla de Shikon, la perla de Shikon. Necesitas obtener esa maldita perla. Tu y Sesshoumaru la necesitan" se repetía lentamente como un mantra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Debía regresar a la aldea, aunque en realidad no tenia ni la menor intención de hacerlo, no deseaba encontrarse nuevamente con aquella sonrisa burlona del hanyou. Se detuvo despacio mirando con interés su largo báculo.

Aun no había llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre lo que sentía por el youkai.

Pero al menos ya se sentía un poco mas tranquilo.

Una de aquellas blancas almas pasó cerca de él, avanzando con lentitud hacia un conocido lugar. Sus azulados ojos se tornaron coléricos sabiendo lo que ahí ocurría, aquella alma era de las que Kikyo recolectaba con sus serpientes.

Y si se encontraba ahí, era por Inuyasha

E Inuyasha definitivamente estaría con ella

¡Maldita sea¿Acaso Inuyasha quería tener a los tres para el solo?

Tener a Kagome, a Kikyo y a

— Sesshoumaru— gruño mientras cerraba con fuerza sus puños, logrando que sus nudillos se tornaran demasiado blancos.

¡No lo dejaría!

¡Sesshoumaru no se merecía algo así!

Si Inuyasha le había advertido que no se atreviera y sí le había mirado con superioridad, era porque tenía a Sesshoumaru. Entonces, solamente debía tenerlo a él, ser únicamente para el youkai.

Miroku llevo una de sus manos a la frente en un intento de clamarse.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

¿Ahora estaba enfadado con Inuyasha por algo que a él no le concernía?

¿Qué era lo que seguía?

¿Tirarse a golpes con el hanyou cuando lo viera cerca del youkai o de las mikos?

Negó nuevamente con su cabeza

Por ahora no importaba contestar aquello, sino saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, necesitaba saber si, Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban juntos

Necesitaba saberlo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continúa…

_Hoy sin ti todo es frió eternamente, vuelve, vuelve a amarme, vuelve a verme_


	5. Te amo

**Royal Blood: Dentro de Un corazón Oculto**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru x Miroku  
**Categoría:** Hard Yaoi, Drama, Angst. MPREG (Si no saben que es esto ultimo mejor ni lo lean). No acepto reclamos o insultos, porque si los hay los regresare y con creces

**Justificación:** Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera terminar lo que empiezo. P

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de Carol. _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 5. Te amo...**

— ¿Kikyo... Sesshoumaru?— murmuro incrédulo el hanyou acercándose lentamente a aquellos dos. Miro con interés como Sesshoumaru observaba a la miko.

Acaso Sesshoumaru odiaba a Kikyo

No

No la odiaba

Esa mirada era de

¿Celos?

Mas estaba de más algo así ya que él y Kikyo nunca fueron

— Inuyasha. Ahora que estamos los tres juntos y sin ninguna molesta interrupción, supongo que podrás decirme la verdad de todo esto— el hanyou miro confundido al youkai.

¿De que verdad hablaba?

Siempre se la había dicho

¿A que se refería?

Mas no encontró aquella mirada dorada decidida del youkai, misma que en esos momentos en su muy peculiar forma de ser, acompañaría a aquellas palabras serias. Mas no había rastro de la misma, aquellas hermosas pupilas se encontraban encerradas celosamente bajo aquellos finos párpados teñidos de carmesí.

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente hasta él. Quedando lo mas cerca de su cuerpo, como le era posible, no sin antes levantar una de sus manos para acariciar aquella suave mejilla, trazando con la yema de los dedos las rojizas franjas de las mismas, de forma tierna, como una sutil caricia.

— Siempre te he dicho la verdad, desde hace mas de cincuenta años la sabes Sesshoumaru— los largos dedos de Sesshoumaru sujetaron con fuerza la mano que le acariciaba con dulzura, alejándola de su piel, mientras miraba con furia al hanyou delante de el.

— ¡Mentira!— gruño apretando con más fuerza su mano, dañándole a propósito.

— No soy estúpido Inuyasha— aquellas garras verdosas se clavaron en la blanca piel rasgándola con violencia mas Inuyasha no protesto simplemente frunció el entrecejo por el dolor que el youkai le causaba.

— Fue la ultima vez que quisiste verme la cara hanyou— Sesshoumaru soltó aquella mano con desprecio, girándose decidido a irse, pero antes de hacerlo giro los ojos mirando de reojo a Inuyasha.

— Y también. La ultima en que estuviste junto conmigo—

Inuyasha bajo la vista, llevando su mano lastima a su pecho donde la otra la cubrió sintiendo el lacerante escozor que provocaba el veneno de las garras de su hermano.

Aquellas palabras tan crueles y frías jamás se las habría esperado.

Y es que en demasiadas ocasiones, había probado la crueldad que Sesshoumaru podía hacer sentir cuando se cegaba por la rabia. Más cuando le reclamaba por esa verdad. Misma que el youkai siempre se negaba a aceptar.

Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Un suspiro adolorido abandono sus labios. No había duda, Sesshoumaru estaba decidido a cumplir su palabra

Esta ves seria mortalmente real aquella despedida.

El hanyou corrió rápidamente, necesitaba alcanzarlo, a pesar de saber que no debía ir tras él, ya que seguramente le mataría, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tratar de explicarle una vez mas, aunque ahora le costara la vida decirle algunas cuantas palabras.

Kikyo le observo en silencio alejarse, una de las serpientes cazadoras se acerco a ella, llevándole una alma, misma que sujeto en sus manos, negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de atraer aquella blanca luz hasta su pecho, donde fue consumida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miroku estaba corriendo, a toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían darle y realmente tenía una condición física envidiable. Faltaban escasos metros para que llegara a aquel paraje infestado de plantas y árboles, ahí en el centro donde el imponente árbol sagrado se alzaba.

Su báculo sagrado se agitaba con fuerza por el rudo movimiento, haciendo que los anillos del mismo sonaran furiosamente, golpeándose entre si o bien contra el aro principal del mismo.

Dejo de correr con fuerza al percatarse de aquellas presencias que rápidamente se acercaban hasta él. Pero de la misma forma en que el se había detenido, aquellas presencias lo hicieron.

— Sesshoumaru—

No supo porque pero cuando escucho la voz de Inuyasha llamando a su hermano, se escondió detrás del árbol mas cercano, alejándose de aquel caminillo en el que estaba y que ahora era recorrido lentamente por el youkai.

Recargo su cuerpo al tronco para poder ver y escuchar mejor la platica de aquellos dos, mas le pareció extraño ver que Sesshoumaru no se había dignó a encarar al hanyou y que este simplemente tenia la vista perdía en el suelo que estaba bajo sus pies.

Estaba lejos, donde ellos no podían verle, pero donde el si podía presciencia todo.

Mas aun así mordió la lengua evitando que aquel quejido de asombro brotara de sus labios al ver como Inuyasha abrazaba con fuerza la youkai de la espalda, mientras este simplemente bajaba la vista y los quejidos y lamentos de Inuyasha se escuchaban con fuerza mientras su delicado cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto.

Estaba furioso, quería salir de donde estaba para golpear a esa maldita bestia.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Sesshoumaru lo había encontrado con Kikyo.

Por eso estaba llorando Inuyasha porque no quería perderlo.

— ¡Maldito patán!— gruño por lo bajo Miroku, dando un paso adelante y es que como se atrevía Inuyasha a hacer algo tan vil.

Mas su idea de acercarse de disolvió al ver como Sesshoumaru se giraba encarando al hanyou y correspondiendo aquel gesto con dulzura, atrayéndolo con cuidado hasta él, mientras recargaba su barbilla entre las blancas orejas del hanyou.

Y aquello lo dejo realmente confundido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Y tu que haces aquí?— susurro quedamente aquella joven acercándose con cautela hasta la otra que aun seguía cerca del árbol sagrado.

Kikyo no le contesto simplemente se acerco un poco mas al gran tronco, alcanzando con sus dedos pálidos aquella marca donde había clavado al entonces traidor Inuyasha.

Una de las blancuzcas serpientes se acerco hasta aquella joven, dejándose acariciar por la misma, incluso se enrosco con suavidad en el fino cuerpo. Mas dejo de hacerlo cuando los castaños ojos de Kikyo le observaron, haciendo que la misma se elevara al cielo junto a las demás.

— Son curiosos esos animales que siempre llevas contigo— la mujer se subió a las largas raíces quedando cerca de ella.

— No vine a ver a Inuyasha, si es para eso a lo que has venido hasta aquí— Murmuro Kikyo perdiéndose delante de la mirada castaña que estaba frente a ella.

— Eso ya lo se, lo he visto todo. Incluso antes de que ese tonto hanyou llegara aquí— susurro quedamente la chica acercándose también a donde la otra aun tenía puesta la mano, colocando la suya sobre los dedos de esta.

— ¿Entonces ya lo sabes Kagome?— La joven de cabellos azabaches negó lentamente.

— No todo, Inuyasha no es muy comunicativo que digamos.—

— Y debo de suponer que quieres que yo te diga todo. ¿No?— Kagome nuevamente volvió a negar, vio como Kikyo sonreía antes de alejar su mano de la suya, sentándose en una de las largas raíces. Kagome la imito sentándose a su lado.

— Digamos que tengo interés en saber simplemente la verdad que tanto clama Sesshoumaru—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Por qué jamás me entiendes Sesshoumaru?— se quejo el hanyou, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del youkai. Sintió como este lentamente acariciaba sus largos cabellos blancos.

— Incluso antes de que todo esto comenzara, tu ya sabias el motivo por el cual frecuentaba a Kikyo. ¡Ya lo sabias! — Inuyasha dejo de sollozar, intentando calmarse, dándose cuenta además que aquellas suaves caricias sobre su cabello cesaron al decir el nombre de aquella mujer.

— Para ser fuerte, quieres la perla para ser un demonio completo. Eso lo se de sobra Inuyasha— El hanyou se alejo de aquellos brazos, levantando por fin la mirada, mirando con furia a Sesshoumaru.

— No, no solo era para ser un verdadero youkai. Tú lo sabes. Sí quiero ser un youkai es por ti. Sesshoumaru solo por ti— Sesshoumaru se giro irritado.

— ¿Para que Inuyasha? Desde un principio jamás me importo si eras hanyou o no, incluso si fueses un simple humano, no me importaba la condición—

— ¡Pero a mi si!— Inuyasha tomo aire antes de continuar— Porque de no ser así, jamás podría darte lo que tanto querías. Una familia Sesshoumaru— Sesshoumaru se giro de golpe encarándolo.

¿A que diablos se refería?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Sabes? En realidad no tendría por que decirte nada de esto—

— Lo se, aunque podrías. Después de todo ¿En que podría afectarte el que yo supiera lo que guarda tu pasado Kikyo?— susurro quedamente la joven enroscando entre sus dedos uno de aquellos mechones de su cabello. Kikyo dejo de mirarla para después levantar la vista al cielo, contemplando con interés las brillantes estrellas.

— Supongo que en nada me afectaría. Además tarde o temprano se tendría que saber la verdad— Kagome le miro dudosa, mas no dijo nada simplemente siguió dándole vueltas a su mechón.

— Kagome dime ¿Qué tanto sabes de los taiyoukais?—

— Pues lo elemental. ¿Recuerdas que viajo junto con la mitad de uno?— murmuró sarcástica la joven. Mas aquel tono de voz no le gusto para nada a Kikyo, aunque debía aceptar que era un poco parecida a ella en ese aspecto.

— ¿Sabes cual es la única manera en que los taiyoukai varones pueden concebir?—

— ¿Con mujeres youkais y con humanas?— susurro quedamente Kagome llevando uno de sus dedos a su mejilla como si lo pensara.

— Si y aparte con otros youkais varones—

— ¿Eso se puede?. ¿Con quien sea?-. Pregunto Kagome incrédula.

— No, los taiyoukais simplemente pueden procrear entre si, es decir cuando no hay ni hembras ni humanas. Procrean entre ellos mismos, la forma en que logran hacerlo es desconocida, pero la única regla es que deben de ser taiyoukais ambos—

— ¿Qué? Entonces Inuyasha quiere la perla para. No puede ser— Kikyo frunció el entrecejo al percibir aquel molesto chillido que producía Kagome con su voz. Definitivamente no se parecían en nada.

Pobres de sus oídos.

Decidió levantarse para marcharse, antes de que aquella chica destruyera sus sentidos.

— Pero Kikyo, hay algo que no me queda claro. Si tu sabias todo eso¿Por qué querías que Inuyasha se convirtiera en humano?. ¿Era porque lo amabas?—

— No, eso fue una simple pantalla, yo nunca ame a Inuyasha. Pero si amaba la posibilidad de no ser más una sacerdotisa. Ser libre de tan agotadora condena—

— ¿Pero entonces?—

— Lo único que quería es que la perla desapareciera. El deseo de Inuyasha era puro sin maldad alguna y con ello la perla se destruiría. Pero ya sabes todo lo demás, aunque el único error era que todos pensaban que nos enamoramos y demás. Incluso Naraku se lo creyó— murmuro quedamente la miko al tiempo que cerraba los ojos cansada.

— Pero si lo selle en el árbol, era porque llegue a pensar que usaría la perla simplemente con otro fin, uno que no me daría mi libertad. Y lo creí traidor, pero ahora se bien que no fue así—

— Ya entiendo todo— Kagome le regalo una sonrisa a la miko viendo como esta se alejaba de el árbol bajando con cuidado por las raíces siendo sostenida por una de sus serpientes.

— Kagome. ¿Tu si amas a Inuyasha?— Kagome dejo de sonreír, para nuevamente llevar su mano a la mejilla en un gesto de profunda meditación.

— Hummm... No, simplemente es un amigo. Ya sabes creí amarlo, pero no era mas que una extraña fijación con él y contigo— Kikyo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar para alejarse de aquella aldea.

— Cuídate Kikyo y ten cuidado ¡No vayas a romperte otra vez!— Kikyo volvió a negar con la cabeza ante tan estúpido comentario. Donde diablos se degrado tanto su alma para reencarnar en tan patética muchachita.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Que estas diciendo Inuyasha?— Sesshoumaru le sujeto los brazos con fuerza.

— Yo quiero ser un taiyoukai porque— los dorados ojos de Inuyasha lentamente subieron encontrándose con aquellos iris de oro que le miraban expectantes.

— ¡Quiero darte un hijo Sesshoumaru!— ­susurro quedamente el hanyou, tan despacio y bajo que parecía no haber dicho nada, mas los sensibles oídos del youkai lo escucharon.

El hanyou bajo rápidamente la mirada apenado mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmesí y es que por mas veces que había soñado decirle aquello, nunca pensó que seria tan difícil y en sus sueños no era tan complicado, además de que en ellos era un youkai completo y no un mitad bestia como ahora.

— Inuyasha. No era necesar…— el hanyou negó con la cabeza, cortando las palabras del youkai.

— Se lo que me vas a decir. Que no es necesario. Que ya éramos una familia antes de que empezara esto, que incluso ya adoptaste a una humana como hija. Pero para mi no es suficiente, no lo es— siseo fuertemente el hanyou sujetando con fuerza las ropas de Sesshoumaru.

— No es necesario que hicieras todo esto— termino Sesshoumaru de decir las palabras que el hanyou no le había dejado decir antes. El youkai levanto una de sus manos acariciando con lentitud el fino rostro del hanyou que le observaba dudoso— Pronto lo entenderás—

La mirada de Inuyasha se relajo levemente para después mostrar una cálida sonrisa correspondiendo a la del youkai, antes de arrojarse a sus brazos nuevamente mientras sentía como este le rodeaba con los mismos atrayéndolo lo mas cerca que podía de él mientras besaba con suavidad la blanca cabellera rozando a veces las curiosas orejas blancas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Que diablos le pasaba?

Le dolía, no podía soportar la idea. Mucho menos a ahora que veía con sus propios ojos lo que su mente negaba aceptar.

Se giro, dejando su espalda recargada sobre el rudo tronco, cerro sus ojos en un intento de calmarse, pero aquella maldita imagen seguía repitiéndose una vez mas, enterrándose lentamente en su interior. En su corazón.

— ¿Por qué me duele?— susurro quedamente el joven de ojos azules. Llevando una mano al pecho presionándolo con fuerza. Y es que le dolía, cono si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe sobre el mismo, tratando de destruir su corazón.

No había escuchado mucho de aquella conversación y era lo mejor. Si una simple imagen era capaz de dejarlo en ese estado, no quería ni imaginarse lo que unas palabras podían lograr en él.

Volvió a apretar su pecho, en in intento de alejar aquel dolor, mas le era imposible, cada vez que volvía a su mente aquella imagen, le dolía, incluso con más fuerza.

Se obligo a mirar una vez mas, después de todo el daño en su interior ya estaba hecho, mas ahora pudo sentir como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, haciéndole ver borroso, mas simplemente estas lo único que hacían era amenazar con caer.

Estaba seguro de que no le importaría, pero.

Verlos ahí, abrazados con demasiada ternura, con amor. Se amaban. No había duda y el sentimiento en ambos era sincero. Aquella mirada en Inuyasha jamás la había visto ni para Kagome ni para Kikyo.

Tan parecida a la que Sesshoumaru tenía.

Dejo de verlos girando el rostro nuevamente, escondiéndolo entre sus manos, comenzaba a desesperarse como jamás lo había estado.

Necesitaba correr una vez más.

Alejarse

Pero...

Su cuerpo no le respondía. No tenía las suficientes fuerzas para echar a andar sus piernas y ese maldito dolor en su pecho, no cesaba. Aumentaba con cada segundo, con cada leve ruido que llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Pero ¿Por qué diablos le dolía?

Él mismo lo había entendido.

Aquella noche que estuvo con Sesshoumaru no fue nada en si. El youkai simplemente lo había buscado para provocarlo y burlarse de su debilidad. No significaba nada, para ese demonio ni para él.

Nada más que una buena noche con alguien más.

Era todo.

Pero ahora

Dentro de el rondaban sentimientos que jamás en su vida había sentido por nadie demasiados encontrados, extraños y eran tan diferentes a un simple deseo pasional.

Miroku negó con la cabeza regañándose internamente. Estaba confundiéndose nuevamente.

Él no sentía más que deseo

quería pasar una simple noche con el youkai.

Tal vez dos o más.

Solo eso

Un capricho más de su cuerpo

Mentira

No era solo eso, porque de ser así no sentirá esa rabia que le consumía. verlos juntos. Detestaba a Inuyasha. Lo odiaba por esta así junto con Sesshoumaru. Por no ser él quien disfrutara de ese abrazo y esos besos.

— ¡Maldita sea¿Por qué?— sujeto con fuerza sus cabellos negros. Aquella noche volvió su mente. La helada nieve, el viento frió, mismos que no significaban nada comparados con aquellas caricias, aquellos besos, esa mirada que Sesshoumaru le había regalado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe soltando, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que en realidad le sucedía, pero era imposible.

Imposible que sus sentimientos cambiaran en una sola noche.

No podía ser

Pero si era así entonces aquello le dolía porque él.

— Yo te amo Sesshoumaru— sin que lo quisiera de sus ojos comenzaron a caer aquellas lagrimas que tanto había temido, borrando el color de los mismos después de escuchar aquellas palabras que no habían nacido de sus labios pero que deseaba hubiera sido suyas y no de Inuyasha.

— ¡Maldita sea!— sollozó el monje levantándose finalmente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Debía largarse de una buena vez de ahí. Pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera. Escucho como aquellos dos se alejaban, en dirección contraria a la que él estaba.

Cuando dejo de escuchar los pasos, se dejo caer nuevamente contra el suelo, soltando con furia su báculo, haciendo que este se golpeara contra una dura roca. Astillando la madera caoba, rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

Nuevamente maldijo antes de alzar sus ojos al cielo, dejando que aquellas gotas saladas continuaran bajando. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de alejarlas.

— Después de todo. Como él dijo, solo soy un simple y despreciable humano..—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continúa…

_Hoy sin ti todo es frió eternamente, vuelve, vuelve a amarme, vuelve a verme_


	6. Good Bye my love

**Royal Blood: Dentro de Un corazón Oculto**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru x Miroku  
**Categoría:** Hard Yaoi, Drama, Angst. MPREG (Si no saben que es esto ultimo mejor ni lo lean). No acepto reclamos o insultos, porque si los hay los regresare y con creces

**Justificación:** Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera terminar lo que empiezo. P

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de Carol. _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Contiene NC-17

Tú sabes si lo lees

**Capitulo 6. Goodbye my love...**

El monje camino despacio, dirigiéndose pausadamente hasta la pequeña colina que ahora, resguardaba la pequeña y modesta choza en la que vivía, algunas semanas antes se había separado de aquel grupo al que incondicionalmente seguía.

Era verdad, no se había separado del todo de ellos.

Si lo necesitaban para algo, sin dudarlo estaría ahí, pero por ahora.

Lo que menos quería era estar cerca de aquella aldea.

Camino un poco mas alejándose, dejando que el viento le acariciara las morenas mejillas y jugara un poco con su ahora, libre cabellera. Se interno un poco mas en aquel espeso bosque, sonriendo tranquilo, observando con interés la suave vegetación que ahí crecía.

Miroku levanto la vista hacia el cielo, observando la posición del sol, si sus cálculos no eran equivocados, aun era medio día, camino despacio sintiendo algunas cosquillas en sus dedos, la fresca vegetación había crecido demasiado y la primavera aun continuaba manifestándose con fuerza, a pesar de que pronto seria verano.

Sus ojos azules brillaron alegres al encontrarle, aunque debía aceptar que pensó que aquello seria mas difícil que nada en ese mundo, pero estaba agradecido de que no lo fuera, la dulce sonrisa que se formo en sus labios al verle se borro cuando sus memorias le recordaron él porque aquel youkai seguía presente en las cercanías. Los largos cabellos celestes, casi blancos brillaron extrañamente cuando uno de los rayos de sol, dio contra los mismos

Si Sesshoumaru estaba cerca

Era solo por Inuyasha

Fijo su vista en la amplia espalda del youkai, mirándolo extraño al no encontrar su pesada armadura sobre su cuerpo. Más no le dio importancia. Tenia que llegar hasta él, camino aun con mas lentitud los pasos que les separaban, sin perder detalle en cada una de las finas hebras de aquel cabello que el viento agitaba con su roce.

— Sesshoumaru. Te buscaba— grito con fuerza el monje, logrando que el youkai le mirara, aunque fríamente, y sin saber porque aquella mirada lo alentaba a seguir con lo que en aquella tarde necesitaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Para que me has traído hasta aquí?— siseo con frialdad Sesshoumaru girándose lentamente para observar al monje cuando este había entrado finalmente en la choza cerrando la entrada de la misma con aquella improvisada puerta de pieles.

Miroku no contesto simplemente se acerco peligrosamente a él, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes de aquella habitación, sus ojos azules le miraron con un extraño brillo, mas Sesshoumaru reacciono reconociéndolo, era la misma mirada deseosa de aquella noche.

Necesitaba alejarse

Pero

— Tócame— el monje tomo una de las manos del youkai, colocando las afiladas garras sobre las ropas que cubrían su pecho— Hazlo como aquella noche, haz conmigo lo que no terminaste esa vez. —

Sesshoumaru giro su vista a un lado negándose a observar aquella mirada azul que le veía necesitada, en un intento de borrar de su mente aquellas palabras dichas con voz ronca y sensual, no podía, aunque el monje se lo pidiera o lo obligara. No lo tomaría. Tenia ya tomada una decisión y esta solo incluía a Inuyasha.

Solo a él y a nadie más.

Miroku vio con terror como Sesshoumaru le evadía, que acaso no comprendía lo que sentía por él, toda la locura que en cinco días había creado en su interior, días que le hicieron tomar esta decisión, una que le dañaría aun mas, pero que era lo único que realmente podía hacer.

Porque los sentimientos que tenia por el youkai, le herían y le mataban por dentro.

Con suavidad tomo aquel fino rostro entre sus manos, girándolo para encararlo, las doradas iris del youkai le miraron sorprendidas, Miroku maldijo en silencio al sentir la tibia humedad descendiendo por sus mejillas.

¡Maldición!

Nuevamente estaba llorando.

Guío lentamente su rostro hacia el de Sesshoumaru, atrapando sus labios con los suyos, solamente haciendo una leve presión en los mismos.

¡Por Buda!

¡Que le comprendiera!

Y así fue, aquellos fríos labios comenzaron a apretar más la suave piel de sus labios. La húmeda lengua comenzó a trazarlos para separarlos los suavemente abriéndose paso al cálido interior. Las manos de Miroku se dirigieron a la cabeza de Sesshoumaru, sujetándole con fuerza de los largos mechones celestes, atrayéndolo mas a él, haciendo mas desesperado aquel beso.

Destruyendo lo dulce del mismo dejando solo uno apasionado y desesperado.

El cuerpo del youkai se giro, dejando contra la pared al del monje, aprisionándolo con fuerza contra la misma, sin dejar espacio alguno entre los cuerpos, siguiendo con aquel beso duro y fuerte, un gemido lastimero broto de los boca de Miroku cuando Sesshoumaru mordió con fuerza uno de sus labios haciéndolo sangrar.

Mas no tubo tiempo de sentir aquel dolor, sus sentidos estaban concentrados en aquellas manos que viajaban por su cuerpo regalándole sutiles caricias y aquellos labios fríos que lentamente bajaban por su cuello, recorriéndolo, besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo una vez mas.

— Ahh... Sesshoumaru— gimió con fuerza el monje al tiempo que Sesshoumaru mordía una vez mas aquella cicatriz producto de su primer mordida. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro al recordar que al youkai le gustaba hacer eso, Inuyasha había tenido algunas también, como la suya, pero nunca le dejaban cicatriz.

Sintió como la lengua del youkai le recorría la reabierta herida, retirándole seguramente la sangre que había vuelto a brotar. Un débil escalofrió le recorrió al ver aquellos ojos dorados brillando deseosos. Le regalo una sonrisa cuando aquellos labios le volvieron a besar suavemente como una pequeña caricia sobre los suyos.

Una de sus garras dejo de recorrerle el torso para acariciarle con cuidado la suave piel de las mejillas, bajando lentamente por su mandíbula, quedando detenida sobre la herida que sangraba.

— Esto es una prueba— la garra fue bajando aun mas, llegando a los firmes huesos de la clavícula, enredan dándose en las prendas— de que yo pase por tan delicioso lugar— el sonido de las telas rasgándose fue lo ultimo que sus oídos pudieron escuchar y es que aquellas palabras dichas por el youkai se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Mas dejo de concentrarse en ellas cuando aquellos labios se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones, estimulándolo, dejándolo endurecido y despierto. Las manos de Miroku trataron de darse apoyo al sujetarse de los hombros del youkai, sentía que de un momento a otro desfallecería por las caricias que le propinaba con esmero.

Lentamente fue dejándose caer, asegurándose de llevar consigo al youkai, que aun atendía sus pezones rosados, abrió las piernas, dejándolas preparadas por si Sesshoumaru quería quitar lo que faltaba de sus ropas, aunque no sabia si realmente era lo que haría. Más no importaba, aquella boca dejo de jugar con su pecho para volver a besarle, con demasiada ternura, e inconscientemente nuevamente dejo caer algunas de sus lágrimas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Inuyasha!— grito la joven miko, sabiendo que aquello desesperaría al hanyou— ¡Ya esta la comida!—

Y no se equivoco, el molesto chillido despertó al hanyou que se encontraba, dormitando en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no estaba junto al youkai. Sus castaños ojos miraron como el mismo se bajaba de las ramas del árbol con demasiado cuidado y se le hizo algo extraño, comúnmente solía bajarse de un salto pero ahora.

Se cuidaba demasiado

Definitivamente algo no estaba para nada bien.

Mas no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando, solo corrió rápidamente hasta él, cuando vio como se tambaleaba al dar unos cuantos pasos alejándose del árbol. Logro sujetarlo, pero una de las manos de Inuyasha la alejo de él.

— No me pasa nada— susurro el hanyou mirándola arrogante. Kagome solo negó con la cabeza, eso le pasaba por intentar ayudar a alguien. Pero nuevamente Inuyasha se tambaleo, para después caer sentado sobre el suave pasto.

— ¿Decías?— siseo sarcástica la miko, sentándose a un lado de él, Inuyasha bufo molesto, antes de que aquel extraño malestar le volviera a embargar, haciéndole sentir un terrible vértigo y náuseas.

— ¿Kagome, Inuyasha?— dijo confundida la exterminadora, quien se había percatado del retraso de aquellos dos, mas le pareció raro que ahora Kagome luchara por levantar a un Inuyasha que simplemente se sujetaba el estomago con fuerza, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de asco.

— Ayúdame Sango, se siente mal y debemos llevarlo con la anciana Kaede—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No pudo mas que echar hacia atrás su cabeza cuando aquellos labios volvieron atacar su cuello, dándole mas piel que degustar, los afilados colmillos recorrieron la piel rozándola a propósito pero sin dañarla, solo dándole placer con su cortante tacto. Un gemido placentero escapo de sus labios entreabiertos, cuando las garras del youkai bajaron por su abdomen, deteniéndose en el vientre donde trazo algunas juguetonas caricias sobre la ropa.

Debía hacer algo para aparejar la situación, solo le quedaba de ropa aquellas prendas que le cubrían de la cintura para abajo mientras que Sesshoumaru la conservaba toda, eso realmente no era para nada justo, sus dedos sujetaron torpemente las ataduras de aquel blanco kimono, deshaciendo con rapidez los apretados amarres.

La pálida piel desnuda del youkai, brillo, cuando aquel dorado rayo de sol dio contra la misma, resaltando la palidez de la piel, así como el rojizo color de aquellas marcas rojas, mismas que trazaban la estilizada cadera, como las mejillas y las manos del youkai.

Los azules ojos del monje le recorrieron completamente, deleitándose con la visión desnuda del youkai, mas no solo su mirada lujuriosa le aprecio por completo, sino también sus manos que lentas pero seguras acariciaban cada centímetro de aquel anhelado cuerpo, sus dedos se detuvieron, tocando con toda la palma aquella tersa piel del trasero de Sesshoumaru, apretando a veces la fina curva del mismo.

Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en los labios del youkai correspondiendo a la del monje, mas no retiro aquellas manos de sus nalgas, las dejo ahí, solo lo necesario, hasta volver con su ataque sobre aquel moreno cuerpo bajo de él que despacio aunque atrevido se le entregaba.

Más fue hasta que aquellos mismos dedos que antes le había acariciando el trasero y que ahora recorrían con deliciosa lentitud su hombría, que destrozo con sus garras, las ultimas prendas sobre Miroku . Un gemido lleno de excitación escapo de los labios del monje cuando los dedos de Sesshoumaru se cerraron sobre su miembro imitando los lentos pero cadenciosos movimientos que le propinaba con los propios. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, tensándose sobre el futon, definitivamente eran mucho mejores las caricias que Sesshoumaru le brindaba.

Atrapo con fuerza los labios fríos del youkai, ahogando sus gemidos entrecortados, cuando uno de los dedos de Sesshoumaru entro dentro de él preparándolo. Dolía, realmente aquello dolía, pero le gustaba, gimió nuevamente con fuerza cuando uno mas entro en su interior, rozando con la yema la calidez de aquel estrecho pasaje que con aquellos circulares movimientos se expandía.

Las uñas le rozaron, lastimándole, pero era mejor así, no podía concebir, ser poseído por el youkai de forma dulce, de sobra sabia que para nada lo era, necesitaba sentirlo, como en realidad Sesshoumaru era, ese espíritu salvaje, despiadado y hasta cruel del cual se había enamorado.

Además el dolor lentamente cedía, los dedos dentro del él, le estimulaban brindándole solo placer, con su roce, esa mano que masajeaba con fuerza su miembro y la hambrienta boca del youkai devorando la suya, le hacia olvidarse del dolor, prestando solamente atención a las exquisitas caricias que Sesshoumaru le regalaba. Dejándose llevar para pertenecerle solo a él.

Para entre ambos hacer el amor

Miroku abrió los ojos, que hasta aquel momento había tenido cerrados viendo como Sesshoumaru lamía y besaba su cuello, dejando una delgada línea de saliva por donde su boca pasaba.

¿Realmente hacían el amor?

No, Sesshoumaru simplemente estaba teniendo sexo con él

Porque no le amaba como a

El monje negó con la cabeza luchando con fuerza contra aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos una vez más. No valía la pena atormentarse ahora por eso, una sonrisa falsa se plasmo en su rostro antes de corresponder a otro demandante beso que Sesshoumaru le exigía.

Por ahora quería imaginar que no era solo él quien hacia el amor, quería creer que ambos lo hacían

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dejo de atormentarse cuando sintió como aquellos dedos dejaban libre su interior, al mismo tiempo que la otra mano le abría un poco mas las piernas. Desvió la vista del youkai que lentamente se acomodaba entre las mismas, pasándolas una a cada lado de su cadera. Las mejillas de Miroku se tiñeron de carmesí cuando Sesshoumaru comenzó a empujar, abriéndose paso en su interior, arrancando también varios quejidos mezclados de placer y dolor en los labios de ambos.

Miroku abrazo con fuerza la espalda de Sesshoumaru tratando y con eso de soportar las desesperadas envestidas que le propinaba, no sabia cuanto mas podría soportar aquella dulce tortura, a veces se movía despacio para después alterar el suave vaivén por uno mas veloz que incluso llegaba a golpearle con las caderas.

Su hinchado miembro pulsaba desesperado y comenzaba a lastimarle, necesitaba algo de atención aquella zona y es que Sesshoumaru había dejado de estimularle para sujetar con desesperación sus caderas, ayudándose así a penetrarlo con más profundidad.

Bajo una de sus manos que sujetaban la espalda del youkai, llevándola en dirección a su entrepierna, debía de, diablos, le urgía tocarse, mas no fueron sus dedos los que le tocaron sino los fríos del youkai que nuevamente le recorrían, haciéndolo tensarse nuevamente contra el futon, arqueando la espalda.

Y es que aquellos movimientos eran sincronizados con cada penetración

Sesshoumaru se acerco al rostro del monje, besándole suavemente, solo acariciando los labios, jalándolos con los suyos, halando la suave piel.

— Si lo necesitabas solo debías decirlo— Miroku no contesto, solo se limito a levantar un poco mas las caderas, tratando de seguir los movimientos del youkai.

El monje echo la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando termino en la mano de Sesshoumaru, mojando no solo esta sino también los vientres de ambos. Aun presa del orgasmo continuo moviéndose contra el youkai, no quería que se detuviera, no aun, pero necesitaba sentirlo, llenado su interior con su calidez, con ese tibio liquido que no tardo en derramar dentro del él, con la ultima envestida que le dio.

Un fuerte gemido abandono los labios de Sesshoumaru antes de dejarse caer contra el cuerpo del monje, quien lo recibió entre sus brazos. Estaba satisfecho, se levanto un poco haciendo acopio de la fuerza que aun le quedaba, para salir de él y alejarse. Mas aquellos brazos no le permitieron moverse.

— Quédate así, por favor—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Es algo extraño Inuyasha— susurro la anciana alejando sus rugosas manos, dejando que el joven se colocara nuevamente las ropas sobre su pecho— Pero no encuentro alguna enfermedad que pueda perjudicarte y mucho menos una herida—

— ¿Y entonces que le pasa?— chillo histérica Kagome, e Inuyasha bajo las orejas por el dolor que aquel sonido le provocaba, aparte de todo lo que le pasaba ahora tenia que agregarle que le dolía demasiado la cabeza y si Kagome no se callaba terminaría ahorcándola.

— No lo se, no puede ser algo malo, ya que Inuyasha tiene muy buena resistencia, seguro es algo que pronto se le pasara— termino la anciana, girándose mientras recogía algunas hierbas y demás, dando por terminada la discusión.

Pero a Kagome no le parecía, ni a ella ni a Sango y como podría ser suficiente aquella explicación, si Inuyasha casi se había desmayado cuando había entrado a la aldea y ahora, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, eso sin contar que respiraba demasiado rápido.

— Inuyasha ¿Desde cuando te sientes así?— pregunto débilmente la exterminadora, acercándose al hanyou, cuando la anciana salió de la choza.

— No mucho, algunos días atrás— siseo con poco interés el hanyou, antes de llevar una de sus manos a la frente presionándola como si con aquello aliviara un poco el dolor de su cabeza.

Sango miro a Kagome, mas la miko no comprendía lo que ella quería decirle sin palabras, aunque después de que volvió a ver a Inuyasha pudo comprenderlo, esos malestares, como se descomponía, los dolores de cabeza, el mareo.

— Inuyasha tu estas en..— Kagome ahogo sus palabras en la garganta al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con la mano, aquello era imposible, como podría ser, después de todo Kikyo había dicho que no se podía a menos que fuese un youkai completo.

Inuyasha la miro interrogante, mas no dijo nada, el se había hecho la misma afirmación antes mas no podía se posible, o si, mas cuando sintió aquel tibio calor en sus entrañas la duda dejo de ser importante, llevo sus manos al vientre, percibiendo la tibia calidez que desprendía, una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, acompañando a la suave energía de un pequeño youkai que lentamente crecía en su interior.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en seco, dejándose caer una vez más sobre aquel cuerpo. Había sido tristeza lo que escucho en aquellas palabras, podía ser, mas no estaba seguro, mucho menos ahora que ese sorpresivo adormecimiento empezaba a nublar sus sentidos.

Miroku le abrazo fuertemente, cuando sintió como se relajaba entre sus brazos, la suave respiración del mismo le hizo darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Finalmente dejo escapar aquellas lágrimas que había guardado, mientras recargaba su mejilla en los cabellos celestes de Sesshoumaru.

Esa había sido su primera vez

Y la ultima al mismo tiempo

No haría nada por arrebatárselo a Inuyasha, después de todo le estimaba y le quería también, además nunca la había gustado pelear cuando sabia que todo estaba perdido desde el comienzo, solo había querido tenerlo una sola vez para él y ahora que ya había cumplido su deseo.

Era hora de despedirse.

Aunque aquella decisión le lastimara y le doliera aun más que ese amor que jamás seria correspondido por Sesshoumaru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continúa…

_Hoy sin ti todo es frió eternamente, vuelve, vuelve a amarme, vuelve a verme_


	7. Nada Cambio

**Royal Blood: Dentro de Un corazón Oculto**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru x Miroku  
**Categoría:** Hard Yaoi, Drama, Angst. MPREG (Si no saben que es esto ultimo mejor ni lo lean). No acepto reclamos o insultos, porque si los hay los regresare y con creces

**Justificación:** Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera terminar lo que empiezo. P

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de Carol. _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 7. Nada Cambio**

Estaba solo si, pero tranquilo mientras dejaba que los tibios rayos de sol le golpearan las mejillas al igual que la suave brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos sueltos moviéndolos en unas delicadas ondas que no hacían mas que placentero el que estuviese tumbado contra un hospitalario árbol en medio de su bosque.

El árbol sagrado que tanto había odiado antes, ahora era su lugar favorito para pasar la tarde. O bueno, el que seria, ya que aquella apenas y era la primera de muchas que compartiría en silencio con aquel ancestral árbol mientras estuviera en aquel estado y quien sabe tal vez y hasta mucho mas tiempo después del mismo.

Sonrió pasando sus garras con suavidad en su aun plano vientre, regocijándose con el tibio calor que de el manaba. Casi podía sentía a su hijo creciendo y formándose dentro de él. Tan impasible y místico que aun le parecía un sueño el poder llevarlo ahora en su interior. Y es que algo así le había parecido un acontecimiento quimérico. Pues había pensado durante la mayor parte de su vida que aquello solo hubiera sido posible con la ayuda de la perla.

Pero gracias a buda, a dios o a quien fuera, ahora era tan tangible y real que…

Casi podía sentir los fuertes y vivos latidos de su pequeño demostrándole que sus deseos se podían volver realidad.

Y estaba seguro que el padre de aquella criatura se volvería más que loco al enterarse de su pequeña existencia. Eso si es que no lo sabia ya. Aun recordaba sus palabras esas mismas que le había dicho justo después de que se encontraran con Kikyo en aquel lugar.

_No era necesario que buscaras la perla… no la necesitabas y pronto lo entenderás_

Si, seguramente Sesshoumaru ya estaba enterado de la presencia de aquella pequeña personita en su interior.

¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho?

Bueno, tal vez y conociendo como era Sesshoumaru, quería que el mismo lo descubriera.

Y realmente había sido la más hermosa de las revelaciones.

Y ahora que pensaba en el padre…

¿Dónde estaría?

Podría ir a buscarlo, comunicarle la verdad que seguramente ya sabia y regocijarse con su reacción.

Sí, eso haría.

Pero tal vez un poquito mas tarde, ahora solo le apetecía quedarse ahí, acurrucado contra las protectoras raíces de su árbol sintiendo la calida ráfaga de rayos tibios del sol de la tarde y de la brisa suave que le arrullaba con la intención de llevarlo a dormir un placido sueño. Mientras su pequeña mano que parecía no cansarse seguía acariciando su propio vientre cubierto de gruesas ropas rojas.

Además no estaba solo.

Sabía que ocultas entre los arbustos estaban Kagome y Sango aun sin creérselo del todo y montando una guardia celosa por si algo le ocurría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba mas no podía decirse que avanzará algún paso. Es mas aquella roca enorme en medio del camino sentía que se había empeñado en aparecerse frente a él cada vez que se movía. Aunque era tonto pensar aquello, por no decir que era mas que estúpido viniendo de su parte. Se detuvo finalmente frente a la misma y sin mucho animo se recargo contra ella cerrando los ojos.

Había estado mal todo lo que había pasado.

Era culpable, a pesar de no haber querido llegar hasta aquellos extremos con el humano.

La suave ventisca primaveral le trajo el aroma de flores renacidas y vivas que de un momento a otro le hastiaron. Incluso frunció en ceño cuando sus cabellos sueltos y sin ningún tipo de impedimento se movían libres junto a la brisa desacomodándose y esponjándose con el viento.

Aquel día en la cueva, cuando se lo había encontrado por mas que nada mera casualidad, había querido usarlo para lastimar a Inuyasha.

No por propia satisfacción o gusto, sino mas bien como una herramienta mas.

Si Inuyasha podía meterse con las sacerdotisas.

¿Por qué él no podría hacerlo con ese humano? Que además era parte del gran equipo del mitad bestia.

Pero se había arrepentido, aun y cuando su propio cuerpo le habría gritado cruelmente y reclamado el que no hubiera satisfecho sus deseos despiertos y deseosos por él.

Su psique se lo había impedido, no se iba a rebajar al nivel del hanyou.

Y se sintió aliviado de hacerlo cuando hubo sabido la verdad de todo. Inuyasha jamás lo había traicionado con las sacerdotisas y seguía siendo suyo.

Únicamente suyo.

Pero él ahora, de una forma ruin le había traicionado sin que se lo mereciera.

Al principio cuando creía que todo era una mentira había querido liarse con el humano como una cruda venganza. Pero ahora que sabia que nada había sido verdad, se había metido con él, sin pensarlo siquiera.

Sí, tal vez se había negado en un principio, pero eso no lo eximia de la culpabilidad de haberlo tomado después.

De haberse dejado enredar.

Sí, había consentido las caricias del humano por la extraña mezcla de sentimientos que este le transmitía en cada roce. Sentimientos caóticos y negativos cargados de tristeza, melancolía y soledad. Y de alguna forma supo que él era la persona que deseaba que por algunos minutos o algunas horas le hiciera borrar ese sufrimiento.

Aunque hubiera sido posible aquello, tan solo con brindarle placer.

Y había estado en lo correcto al percibir que era su primera experiencia con un varón, a pesar de que sus manos le habían parecido demasiado experimentadas, tal ves todo un perseguidor de féminas. Y no se había detenido por nada, ni siquiera por Inuyasha o por el tenue motivo de que aquel que ahora le había abierto las piernas para él, era nada mas y nada menos que el mejor amigo de su hanyou.

¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?

Decirle lo sucedido a Inuyasha e intentar por todos los medios de evitar que aquella conducta en su persona se volviera a presentar.

Parecía lo correcto.

Pero también lo mas difícil que habría de enfrentar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No pudo mas que quedarse quieto cuando sintió como aquellos brazos lo apresaban y le atraían con suavidad. Suspiro fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos y con un cansado gesto se sujetaba a el fino talle de ella. Se dejo embriagar por el delicioso perfume natural de su cuerpo, sabia que ella estaba ahí para pedirle una explicación de lo que le sucedía.

Se lo había prometido. Le explicaría todo después de ese periodo de tiempo que él mismo le había pedido como espera. En el que se había alejado de la aldea, ese mismo tiempo en que había pensado todo aquello. En que lo había logrado y que con todo lo que le sobraba de coraje, se había hecho fuerte para no arrepentirse y dañar mas de lo que se podía a quien aun consideraba su amigo.

— ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? —

Puedo escuchar con claridad el tono dolido y triste de la exterminadora, mas se mordió el labio evitando que le dijera de golpe alguna grosería. No deseaba hablar con ella. De hecho no lo deseaba volver a hacer con nadie.

Se soltó de ella y volvió a recargar su rostro contra sus rodillas dobladas, mirando sin un interés propio colina mas abajo donde se podía apreciar la corriente azulada de un calmado río. Durante mas de cinco días se había hecho a la idea de ello. De provocar a Sesshoumaru, hasta que aquello sucediera y después sin que lo lamentara, se olvidaría incluso de lo que ambos habían hecho.

Solo lo recordaría como un simple y vano desliz.

Después de todo, él pronto se uniría con Sango y Sesshoumaru, ya estaba mas que unido con Inuyasha.

Y si lo había aceptado en ese entonces

¿Por qué ahora se negaba a olvidarlo?

Por su propio bien debía de hacerlo, aunque la sola idea le matara por dentro.

Ligeros temblores comenzaron a asaltarle de pronto y de un momento a otro la conocida humedad volvió a empapar sus mejillas. Volvía llorar aun y cuando se había repetido una y mil veces que aquella ocasión con el youkai no había significado nada.

Ni para él, ni para Sesshoumaru.

Porque así era, no era nada mas que sexo.

Un buen sexo antes de volver con sus respectivas parejas.

Sango le observo en silencio y le llamo con tristeza. Se había acercado nuevamente hacia él e incluso le había intentado sonreír. Aunque Miroku no le había dicho nada, ella misma había investigado por su propia cuenta. No se sentía orgullosa de ello, pero tampoco lo habían sido las acciones de Miroku.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien, porque él estaba otra vez ahí.

Para ella. Porque así era, era de ella.

Auque él se hubiera entregado por si mismo a los brazos del youkai.

Se echo contra su espalda y comenzó a apretarse contra la misma haciéndole sentir sin pudor alguno la perfecta redondez de sus pechos. Incitándolo a que se girara y que como acostumbraba le tocara con sus manos. Pero nada de aquello sucedió. Sango frunció el ceño y sin despegarse siguió echando su peso sobre la espalda del monje.

— No es le momento ¿Verdad? —

No hubo respuesta.

Suspiro derrotada y sin mas se aparto de él levantándose con lentitud hasta quedar de pie alejada a no mas de un paso del mismo. Volvió a mirar sus amplios hombros y bajo la cabeza girándose para irse. Él quería estar solo y por ahora debía de comprenderlo.

Mas sintió como la mano del monje le tomo una de las suyas haciendo que se tumbara nuevamente a su lado. Fue un golpe fuerte a sus rodillas, pero mas doloroso fue cuando su rostro se hundió entre sus pechos haciéndole sentir no solo dolor físico sino el emocional del hombre. Las calidas gotas saladas que humedecían sus ropas de un momento a otro fueron acompañadas por quejidos y lastimeros gemidos de sufrimiento. Cerro los ojos dolida.

Aquella era una herida que en alguien como Miroku, tardaría demasiado en sanar.

Pues no eran mas que heridas causadas por un amor no correspondido.

— Llora cuanto quieras Miroku— susurro con apenas un hilo de voz sintiendo como en sus propios ojos las lagrimas se acumulaban— Cuanto quieras. Ya que te han tratado muy duro—

No pudo resistirse a regresar el abrazo que el monje con fuerza le brindaba, consolándolo de sus penas. No pudo tampoco evitar que sus propias lagrimas brotaran y acompañaran a las suyas. Porque incluso para alguien fuerte como ella, era cruel también el saber que jamás seria amada de una forma tan intensa como la que sentía Miroku hacia Sesshoumaru.

— Llora, hoy hemos sido muy fuertes —

Y sabia que aunque le doliera, le consolaría, por el tiempo que fuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La radiante sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios plasmadas momentos después de verle se desvaneció. Sesshoumaru no estaba mas lejano a como él se sentía, podía ver su rostro dolido y demacrado por la pena. Estaba arrepentido de algo. Una segunda brisa que acompaño a la primera le volvió a traer el aroma del youkai.

Asquerosamente mezclado con el del humano.

Y para que la piel de Sesshoumaru lo conservara con tal recelo, era porque ellos…

No, imposible.

Tal vez sus sentidos estaban alterados por su estado.

Mas de pronto aquel insoportable se hizo mas asfixiante y cercano, Sesshoumaru había eliminado la distancia que les separaba con su impresionante velocidad y ahora con suave delicadeza, tratando de no aplastarle con su agarre le sujetaba de la cintura. Inuyasha iba a protestar y a quitárselo de encima, pero se vio reflejado en las pupilas del mayor, una mirada que brillaba de incalculable dicha.

— Llevas en tu interior a mi hijo— le susurro con la voz cargada de emoción dejándose caer de rodillas en el pasto, sujetándole con los brazos de la cintura, colocando su oído en el vientre el hanyou.

Lo había sentido en Inuyasha, un leve cambio en su energía y en su ser, pero cuando le tuvo de cerca, pudo notarlo con mayor nitidez.

La irregularidad de su temperatura, el cambio de su aroma, leve pero mezclado con el suyo y el del pequeño bebe.

No hacia mucho que le había dicho que no era necesario el que buscara la perla, pero tampoco se había esperado que Inuyasha ya llevara un hijo suyo en su interior. Sonrió una vez mas apretando un poco mas su agarre y sintiendo como Inuyasha dudaba en posar sus manos en su cabeza o bien en los hombros, mas al final opto por dejar una en cada lugar.

— Solo tenias que volverte fuerte Inuyasha— le confeso con ternura— Solo debías de sobrepasar los poderes de cualquier taiyoukai. Solo eso para que un milagro como este se pudiera crear— termino depositando un débil beso sobre las ropas que cubrían el vientre en el que crecía su hijo.

Si Inuyasha solo tenia que ser fuerte.

Ahora mucho mas que antes necesitaba serlo para aguantar lo que sucedía.

Necesitaba saber lo que había pasado entre Miroku y él.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Pero lo seria después.

Ahora solo quería estar ahí, cerca de él.

Sintiendo como le abrazaba y sonreía mientras percibía como el hijo de ambos con vigor segundo a segundo crecía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Podía escuchar la risa estrepitosa y exageradamente animada de la joven de futuro. Al parecer celebraban algo y Sango y él estaban apunto de averiguarlo. De un momento a otro terminarían atravesando la rustica puerta de pieles que guardaba la puerta de la choza de la anciana Kaede. Llevaba a Sango tomada de la mano y de vez en cuando le apretaba levemente la misma antes de girar el rostro y dedicarle una sonrisa.

La exterminadora definitivamente era una excelente opción para que fuera su esposa.

Dulce, amorosa y sobre todo comprensiva. Lo único malo era que, ahora no podía hacerle frente a lo que sentía, aunque ahora era cuando debía de ser fuerte y aparentar que nada había sucedido. Porque eso era, nada había sucedido.

Solo había sido un leve revolcón y nada mas.

Poso sus manos en las pieles y las retiro para que la mujer a su lado fuera la primera en entrar en un gesto de caballerosidad. Poco después le siguió y por un momento se quedo helado al ver lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

La anciana y respetable miko Kaede estaba sentada cerca del fuego, moviendo de forma constante la cuchara en medio de la enorme olla llena de jugos y verduras como una mezcla de caldo. No muy lejos de ella se encontraba la gata Kirara, maullando mientras veía como Shippo saltaba de lado a lado hablando de algo sobre ser tío.

Kagome con una gran sonrisa no dejaba de aplaudir mientras en su mirada se percibían montones de estrellas de sobrada fascinación por la pareja que frente a ella estaba. Ahí sentado sobre los viejos tatamis estaba Sesshoumaru, sosteniendo entre sus brazos y en medio de sus piernas a un apenado Inuyasha que aun y cuando tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, no dejaba de esconderse contra el pecho del youkai mientras sus brazos se aferraban posesivos a su cintura.

Y el impasible rostro de Sesshoumaru mostraba una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

Mas no fue hasta que Kirara maulló que todos los presentes repararon en la presencia de ambos. Sango no dudo en sujetar la mano del monje entre las suyas y por un momento pudo ser testigo del brillo molesto en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha al ver que Miroku estaba ahí. Pero fue tan leve y efímero que hasta le pareció haberlo imaginado.

Porque en esos momentos estaba mas que concentrado en hacer que Sesshoumaru le observará mientras llevaba su mano al vientre y lo masajeaba con ternura. Mas no pudo decir nada pues de un momento a otro Miroku le había atraído con suavidad junto a él para que ambos caminaran hasta subir a los tatamis donde tomaron asiento con educación.

— ¡Hey chicos ya saben lo que pasa! — Kagome emitió un gritito de gusto al saber que seria ella la que se los comunicaría, cuando Miroku y Sango negaron con la cabeza — Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru van a ser padres. —

— ¡Inuyasha esta embarazado! — La miko volvió a juntar sus manos en unos sonoros aplausos festejándolo

Sango Pudo sentir como Miroku apretaba fuertemente su mano al escuchar aquello, mas no se quejo. Al contrario por lo bajo sus dedos intentaron regresarle una comprensiva caricia, mas ni siquiera fue necesario girar los ojos el monje había soltado una carcajada de jubilo acompañando a la sacerdotisa y al pequeño zorrito que ahora a su lado aplaudía.

— Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones Inuyasha— le dijo en tono neutral pero con un leve atisbo de alegría para su amigo— Lo mismo para ti Sesshoumaru— termino con una sonrisa demostrando todo el auto control que tenia.

Aunque aquella noticia por dentro le aniquilará. Un punto mas a favor de Inuyasha.

— ¿Y tu que piensas Sango-chan? — la mujer parpadeo cuando el mismo monje le pregunto aquello. Trato de no verse mortificada por las pupilas cristalinas de Miroku e intento no revelar ningún sentimiento triste frente a él.

Nada que pudiera destruir la difícil fachada que había creado con esfuerzo en su ser.

— Sí, en hora buena— se apresuro a decir ruborizada después de pensárselo un poco. Dándole a los demás la impresión de que aun ni ella misma se lo creía.

Mas una venita hinchada apareció en su rostro cuando sintió aquella conocida mano tocando de mas donde no debería. Miroku apreció de pronto su propia mejilla hinchada y dolida. Y es que Sangos seguía pegándole tan condenadamente mas fuerte cada vez.

Pero había podido pasar por todo aquello sin desmoronarse en pena ante ambos y estaba tan bien.

Y ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro que

Nada en él cambio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Continua…**_

_**N de la Yuka: Juar! Después de mucho… muuuucho volví y continué! No hay motivo de disculpa! Solo espero que alguien lea la continuación y que guste! Porque de que termino este fic, lo termino (Kyo: O yo la mato xD) Bye, Bye.**_

_Es como una estrella fugaz que trae luz a este frío corazón._

Réplica de Review por Yuka!

Ariel23: Gracias por haber leído la historia, es estimulante el saber que te parecían, interesante, lastima que no pude continuarlo sino hasta hace demasiado tiempo después (Kyo: te la pasaste de floja). Pero mas vale tarde que nunca¿no? (Kyo: Ya que!)¡esperemos!. Ya viste la reacción de Sesshoumaru y también la de Inuyasha con lo referente a Miroku y que va hasta su decisión, espero te haya gustado! Saludos.

AyaWind: Hola!, Gracias por decir que te gusto como todos los demás que he hecho. Aunque dudo poder hacer algún día uno de tu pareja favorita (Kyo: La nena en cuestión me mata de lo mal que me cae) Gomen. Saludos!

Yami Kaira: De tenerlas buenas? (Kyo: Hahahaha, que te lo digan mis chicos. Goarr, XD). Gracias por lo de admiradora y por la historia. Lastima que a todos les caiga mal Inu, (Kyo: ham, hasta mi, pero eso es lo lindo XD) gracias, gracias y nos leemos.

lastlightangel: Jejeje, la combinación esta buena, (Kyo: pero en esta historia dudo mucho que Inu se quiera meter con el monje), pero gracias por la sugerencia! Saludos!

Edward Wong Hau: Primero, Muchas gracias por dejarme un review! Toda una ídola para mi es usted, adoro sus fics . Segundo: Veré que puedo hacer para que se quede con Sess XD. Y Tercero: Sieeee nos cae mal Inu. Gracias, gracias!

Tariqa: Que bien que te gusto el lemon. Sigo teniendo mis dudas aun y cuando ya paso mucho de que lo escribí. (Kyo: Me parecio frio XD jop) En fin, gracias por el review.

inukag4ever: Hola! Intento continuarlo. Saludos.

Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru: Gracias por el apoyo chicas.

JulieteDarma: Hola!, jajajaja, concuerdo contigo en todo, eso es lo que debo de hacer siii. Gracias y saludos!

Elen-Ses: Hola! Gracias por el review, aun estoy pensando en que será, si niño o niña(Kyo: Que sea una nena las engendritas son mas fáciles de apaciguarles) y de si será mitad bestia o no, pues, aquí ya se supo. Saludos!

kykio88: Hola! Bien por gustarte el lemon, (Kyo: a mi no gusto xD) lo del embarazo si es raro y mas lo sera el ver a Inuyasha (Kyo: estará histérico el pobre perro). De Miroku es valiente el niño (Kyo: Que va, peor, lo amenazaste XD) Sesshoumaru, vamos es hombre XD (Kyo: Goarr. Ya estas dando las excusas que le peleabas a tu padre) aunque esta arrepentido porque no puede ser tan canalla.

Gracias a todas y muchos saludos! (Kyo: Mas les vale que me dejen review) Jop, hasta luego! Bye, Bye XD.


	8. Noble Youkai

**Royal Blood: Dentro de Un corazón Oculto**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru x Miroku  
**Categoría:** Hard Yaoi, Drama, Angst, Tragedy and Death. MPREG

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 8.- Entre Las Sombras **

¿Podría él engañar de un modo tan cruel?

¿Podría hacerle creer a la exterminadora que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora para ambos?

Definitivamente no podría.

Porque a pesar de que el mentir era una de sus mas utilizadas armas, cuando debía de hacerlo para ocultar algo que a él de sobremanera le hería. Las mentiras no eran un camino para nada recomendable. Ahora si aceptaba aquella idea de que lo ocurrido en días pasados no le había cambiado para nada, seria como mentir.

Y no podía hacerlo.

No podía decir con simpleza que lo ocurrido con Sesshoumaru era únicamente un simple y buen revolcón deseado por simple libídine. Ni tampoco engañarse con que había sido absolutamente un vano desliz. Porque de ser así, se no se negaría a olvidarlo como ahora le sucedía. Porque no quería matar el sentimiento que ahora llevaba por dentro.

Ya no recordaba las veces que se había repetido que lo que había pasado entre el youkai y él no había sido nada.

Tal vez las mismas que ahora aceptaba que habían influido en él.

Porque así era

Estaba enamorado

Se había dado cuenta que amaba a Sesshoumaru

— Era tan obvio — Parpadeo un par de veces antes de girar el rostro al lugar donde sabia de sobra se encontraba Sango, la escucho reír levemente después de decir aquello.

El suave color bermejo que reflejaba sus cabellos se debía gracias a la hoguera que aun quemaba la madera en aquella choza. Eran los únicos que se habían quedado ahí, después de la acogedora cena que como una gran familia todos juntos habían tomado. Se habían quedado ellos ahí, para hablar sobre su ahora notificado compromiso que por así decirlo a nadie le había sorprendido al menos un poco en comparación de la noticia de la futura paternidad de Inuyasha.

La exterminadora vio su gesto confundido y alisando brevemente su kimono rosado hablo como si lo que estaba punto de decir fuese lo más común del mundo.

— Bueno, ya sabes. Nadie hizo todo un alboroto al saber de la noticia de nuestra futura boda — Miroku asintió con relativa calma, antes de tomar entre sus dedos el pocillo verdoso en el que le habían servido te negro, bebiéndolo en pequeños tragos.

— Aunque — escucho que una vez mas la mujer volvió a hablar. La vio tomar entre sus dedos uno de sus mechones de cabellos mientras lo empezaba a enroscar suavemente — Creo que dimitiré sobre ello —

No era exagerar que las simples palabras de Sango le habían hecho perder el control sobre sus sentidos. La pequeña taza cayo de sus manos golpeando los viejos tatamis mohoso y su contenido se vertió sobre los mismos haciéndolos brillar ligeramente. No pudo evitarlo como el tampoco bajar su rostro y apretar ligeramente los puños. Pues una dolorosa sensación de soledad y rechazo le recorrió de pronto el cuerpo.

— Miroku — le llamo, acercándose un poco mas a él, hasta quedar sentada a un lado suyo — Esto no quiere decir que, no seguiré a tu lado apoyándote y consolándote — le aseguro y con una infinita suavidad se echo contra su hombro, descansando su frente sobre el mismo.

— Estaré ahí, cuando me necesites siempre —

— Sango — susurró su nombre el monje sintiendo como esta se aferraba a sus ropajes sagrados.

— Solo por favor, no me obligues a ilusionarme con algo que se jamás me perteneció —

Y en silencio acepto, pues así al menos para ninguno de los dos habría más mentiras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir aparentando que no pasa nada? —

Aquella pregunta le saco de improviso de esa leve tranquilidad que hasta solo segundos antes le había recorrido calmándole de la tensión de todo aquel día. Inuyasha hasta solo segundos atrás había estado tan cerca sosteniendo su manos solícitamente entre las suyas, mas de improviso al estar lo prudentemente alejados de la aldea, le había soltado y se había alejado de su lado a una considerable distancia.

Era poco decir que incluso la suave brisa de la tarde soleada le resultaba fría.

Y después de hacer aquella pregunta nuevamente la tensión y un profundo ambiente pesado se formo entre ellos. Solo pudo quedarse quieto, demasiado estático mientras sus pupilas doradas se clavaban como estacas sobre la menuda espalda del hanyou donde con lentos movimientos los largos mechones plateados serpenteaban por un repentino temblor que recorría por entero el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Su voz había sido clamada y serena, pero fácilmente pudo darse cuenta que le había costado el decirlo de aquella manera. Por más que lo intentara, las palabras difícilmente podían ir más allá de su cerrada garganta.

— ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? —

Inuyasha se giro y fue sumamente breve el momento en que las pupilas de ambos se encontraron. Fue poco decir que tras esos breves segundos el primero que bajara la mirada más que avergonzado fuera Sesshoumaru. Estaba más que justificado todo aquel brutal reclamo y decepción que alcanzo a ver en el rostro del hanyou.

Y por un instante le recordó a si mismo cuando le había reclamado la supuesta infidelidad con la sacerdotisa aquella.

Infidelidad que había sido un completo sueño por parte de los aldeanos morbosos de una relación prohibida como aquella.

Pero que en el caso de Sesshoumaru no era más que verdad más que pura.

Ahora solo quedaba preguntarse una cosa

¿Qué haría?

Se intentaría justificar de sus actos. Responder a las preguntas de Inuyasha con cinismo, lastimándolo más para aclararle que si se había metido con el monje, lo había hecho por venganza. O porque como se había auto convencido a si mismo, lo había hecho tan solo por que le había desagrado el contemplar aquellas lagrimas en las mejillas del humano.

Estúpidas excusas que para ser sinceros no justificaban en lo absoluto su pecado.

— ¡Maldita sea! Respondeme algo bastardo— Fue un agarre violento sobre sus ropas, intentando con eso que Sesshoumaru le encarara, mas solo contó con que este cerrara los ojos dejándose hacer.

— ¡Te odio! — escupió con dureza Inuyasha golpeando a puño cerrado el pecho de Sesshoumaru, una vez, dos veces, quizás hasta que perdió al cuenta y fuerza en lo que hacia.

Ni siquiera se había percatad cuando fe que empezó a sollozar y que las calidas lagrimas recorrían ya un húmedo camino por sus mejillas terminado por su cuello y mojando con cada una la rojiza tela de su haiori. No se negó a dejar su rostro contra la rugosa tela de las ropas de Sesshoumaru y ni siquiera se resistió cuando este aun con duda le paso los brazos por la cintura atrayéndolo a él.

Solo ahí fue cuando supo que Sesshoumaru no había estado tan impasible como aparentaba.

Sus cabellos plateados fueron humedeciéndose con rapidez y sus sollozos fueron calmándose cuando lo sintió temblando de impotencia y dolor mientras el agarre de sus brazos donde le tenía cautivo se volvía más apretado y dolido con cada sollozo contenido que este se tragaba. En su dolor no estaba solo y ahora se daba cuenta que Sesshoumaru, noblemente se lamentaba de lo ocurrido. Una pura e infinita sinceridad.

— Lo siento — le oyó repetir una y otra vez, hasta que lo sintió alejarse de él. Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, derrotado y suplicando aun con aquellas palabras. Muy a su manera pidiendo perdón. Inuyasha suspiro, arrodillándose hasta quedar en la misma posición en la que había quedado el youkai.

— Ya no puedo creerte, tampoco puedo confiar siquiera — susurro apenas cansado mientras que un fuerte picoteo en su cabeza le comenzaba a molestar. Ni siquiera pudo notar como el semblante del youkai se oscurecía y sus puños se cerraban con excesiva fuerza.

— Quisiera creer que nada ha pasado y volver a comenzar, pero no creo poder hacerlo — levanto con suma suavidad una de sus manos acercándola casi a tientas hacia la húmeda mejilla con marcas rojizas de Sesshoumaru

— Quisiera gritarte que te largaras, pero no puedo —

El youkai no pudo más que recibirlo en sus brazos cuando sin fuerzas se dejo caer contra él. A sabiendas que no le dejaría caer, al menos de eso estaba demasiado seguro. No puso resistencia alguna cuando el youkai lo acomodo mejor en su regazo mientras sus garras como un leve toque deslizaban sus uñas entre las finas hebras plateadas.

— Sesshoumaru — murmuro apenas Inuyasha sabiendo que lo que estaba apunto de decir le podía costar demasiado caro — Si tu lo deseas puedes dejarme e irte con él. No quiero que te sacrifiques tan solo por tu obligación por el cachorro —

No se espero que el youkai le separara de sus brazos, mucho menos que le hiciera encararlo, notando al fin sus decididos ojos dorados mirándole dolido. Quiso decir algo, mas de sus labios no pudo brotar sonido alguno y hasta cierto punto agradeció aquello, pues de ser así hubiera interrumpido las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! — escucho atento las palabras de el youkai, notando un breve sonrojo de molestia en sus mejillas. Como si la sola idea que aquello que Inuyasha hubiera dicho antes que él le irritara de sobremanera. — Jamás vuelvas a pensarlo siquiera —

Pudo sentir como una de las manos de Sesshoumaru se adentraba entre sus ropas hasta tocar apenas la suave piel calida de su vientre. La tibia sensación de los dedos del youkai era tan calida que por un momento el hanyou creyó que volvería a llorar por la simple sensación de aquellos dedos acariciándole con demasiada ternura.

— No hay nada que haya anhelado en el mundo tanto como a este hijo — le confeso quedo atrayendo nuevamente a el hanyou a su lado mientras sus toques en el vientre de este continuaban.

Sin pensarlo siquiera sus propios dedos se unieron a los del youkai que ahora tan solo había dejado su mano ahí con los dedos ligeramente separados, como si esperara que Inuyasha los enredara entre los suyos y levemente sonrió al sentirlo hacerlo.

— Te herí al cometer ese maldito error. Pero no volveré a dejar que mi debilidad vuelva a dañarte, ni a ti ni a mi hijo — trataba de consolar de alguna manera a Inuyasha y poco después de decir aquello comenzó a repartir sutiles besos por los cabellos plateados de su flequillo, rozando de vez en cuando la desnuda piel de la frente del hanyou.

Había temido tanto que Sesshoumaru en verdad le tomara la palabra y le dejara para irse con el monje. Pero muy al contrario de lo que había pensado, Sesshoumaru le había no solo dicho, sino hecho sentir también. Había sido tan solo un error lo cometido con el monje y el youkai no deseaba por ningún motivo continuar con aquella aventura. Sesshoumaru deseaba seguir con él y estará a su lado esperando ansioso la llegada de el que seria su primer hijo.

Su anhelado hijo

— Te creo — murmuro tan bajo que de no ser por su agudo oído Sesshoumaru no lo hubiera escuchado

— Te creo Sesshoumaru—

Por ahora le creería, tan solo esperaba que el mismo error no se volviera a cometer

Una vez más

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entre las sombras y traicionero como siempre, una figura escondida veía hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha recostado. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en sus delgados y mezquinos labios. Casi dejo que una débil risa se escapara de sus labios, mas logro contenerse antes de hacerlo. Podía ser que todos las habilidades de aquel híbrido se hallarán menguadas por su estado, pero bien podía ser que su agudo oído u olfato aun estuviera mas que atentos a lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

Movió rápidamente los ojos, buscando en la cercanía la imponente presencia del padre de la criatura que llevaba el hanyou en su vientre. Más en ningún lado le encontró y aquello solo hizo acrecentar un poco más la sonrisa ladina que portaba.

Estaba solo, débil e indefenso.

Nunca antes había tenido una mejor oportunidad como aquella

Debía aprovecharla

Rápido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continúa…

N de la A: Espero que haya gustado este capitulo xD. Ham, bien ahora a continuar con los demás. Saludos y Bye, bye.

Agradecimientos:

PoLlO-yAsHa y Elen-Ses.


	9. Innermost Love

**Royal Blood: Dentro de Un corazón Oculto**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru x Miroku  
**Categoría:** Hard Yaoi, Drama, Angst. MPREG (Si no saben que es esto ultimo mejor ni lo lean). No acepto reclamos o insultos, porque si los hay los regresare y con creces

Dedicado: a tres personitas en especial que hace ya demasiado tiempo me he negado a volver a contactar, Benigirl, Erekhose y Elen. Para Kag1108 y Yami Kaira quienes me dejaron un lindo review!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 9. ****Innermost****Love**

El viento y apenas soplaba, jugueteando en contadas ocasiones con los pliegues sueltos de sus ropa. Uno que otro mecho de cabello se movía de vez en cuando también, provocándole cosquillas en su delicada nariz, aunque no eran los suficientemente fuertes o molestas como para quitarle el tremendo sueño que le había dado de repente.

El vientre, apenas abultado bajaba y subía con parsimonia, notándose y apenas entre las holgadas ropas de rata de Inuyasha. Aunque su notable presencia se debía mas a sus protectores brazos que lo cubrían de garras abiertas sobre el mismo.

La fresca sombra del árbol sagrado era más reconfortante y acogedora que el caluroso y seco interior de las chozas en las que las otras dos jóvenes siempre le aconsejaban estuviera. Aunque a decir verdad, prefería mil veces quedarse entre las enredadas raíces del árbol milenario, que ahora y seguramente siempre consideraría como su casa propia.

El único lugar en el que le apetecía quedarse por cuanto tiempo le fuese necesario.

Inuyasha se removió acomodándose un poco mas entre las raíces, buscando una mejor postura. Ajeno al morboso escudriño que un par de ojos rojizos que evitaban por motivo alguno perderse de algún movimiento del hanyou. Las sombras lo resguardaban manteniendo lejos y seguro de otros ojos intrusos además de los de su misma presa.

Casi saboreo en sus labios el dulzon placer del dolor que le infringirá y recreo una y otra vez en su mente los cortes y sangre que brotaría. Los gemidos dolorosos, el ceño fruncido y la nula fuerza de Inuyasha para poder defenderse. Sus venenosos y finos labios se curvaron entonces en una sonrisa que se excedía en lo sádica.

Tuvo que morderse los labios hasta hacerse sangrar, para evitar que de ellos brotara aquella risa cruel que deseaba soltar. Pues a pesar de estar bien oculto en las sombras, el sonido para los sentidos de Inuyasha no era algo fácil de engañar.

Eso siempre y cuando las mismas estuviesen menguadas por su reciente estado.

Aunque no era un taiyoukai completo, esperaba que al menos como híbrido conservara algunas de las desventajas de estar preñado que tenían. O como él les había dicho también, la cruel forma en que los jodia el estar así.

Sus habilidades sobrenaturales, quedaban reducidas a cero y su fuerza física disminuía al grado de dejarlos indefensos incluso aun ante el mas débil de los humanos que hubiera. No eran nada y eran presa fácil para cualquiera que deseara hacerles algo no muy bueno a cualquiera de ellos.

Tal vez y por la condición media humana de Inuyasha, este podría defenderse de algún ataque no menor, pero dudaba mucho que su espada le obedeciera. Aunque si en esos momentos lo observaba con presión podía darse cuenta de que, ya no la llevaba mas consigo.

La sonrisa en sus labios se acrecentó, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Podían darle más facilidades para acabar con Inuyasha.

Decidió no confiarse del todo y sin tardar demasiado se concentro en las lejanías y aproximaciones de aquel lugar. Alguna pequeña presencia lejana o cercana que pudiera ser de peligro para consumar su ataque. No encontró alguna que pudiese hacerle algún frente. Solo pequeños pajarillos, algunos insignificantes mamíferos y alguno que otro insecto, pero nada peligroso para él.

No había nadie que lo detuviera e Inuyasha no opondría tampoco mucha resistencia.

Era el momento, Inuyasha terminaría en sus garras y nadie lo impediría.

Concentro toda la energía maligna en una sola de sus manos, destrozándola esta en una enorme garra oscura y grotesca de afiladas uñas. Sus cabellos oscuros se agitaron furiosos al viento y el impulso de su salto rompió el silencioso silencio que les rodeaba.

Más Naraku se detuvo de pronto, volviendo una vez más a refugiarse en las sombras, con la respiración acelerada y el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

La explosión de luz no se hizo esperar, iluminándolo todo a su alrededor hasta volverse a concentrar en un punto fijo que sin lentitud alguna fue materializando el imponente cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, que termino en cuclillas muy cerca de donde Inuyasha estaba.

El hanyou estiro los brazos bostezando con fuerza, mas no puso resistencia alguna cuando los firmes brazos del youkai lo acercaron a él dejándolo contra su pecho. Se refugio en el mismo mientras se aferraba a sus ropajes, casi sin fuerzas, intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Sesshoumaru dejo de mirarlo cuando el hanyou perdió su rostro contra sus ropas, murmurando inteligibles palabras mientras su respiración se volvía un vez mas lenta y se acomodaba mejor contra su cuerpo.

Los ojos dorados del youkai precavidos inspeccionaban uno a uno los rincones cercanos y a la vez lejanos al árbol sagrado. El perpetuo silencio en un lugar como aquel le desagradaba y la extraña y caótica sensación de fatalidad que se respiraba en el aire para nada le agradaba.

Un lúgubre y frió camino, no muy oculto pero que daba directo hacia el árbol sagrado llamo su atención, si lo pensaba bien, hasta aquella ocasión se había percatado del mismo. Estuvo a punto de inspeccionar ese ultimo lugar entre las sombras cuando el hanyou en sus brazos se movió incomodo, captando su atención, para suerte del demonio que por un segundo casi y se había sentido del todo descubierto.

Sesshoumaru se levanto despacio llevando entre sus brazos el ya no tan ligero cuerpo de Inuyasha, descendiendo con toda la sutileza que el era posible por las cepas del árbol antes de encaminarse despacio por el pequeño caminillo que daba a la vieja aldea.

La suave estola que llevaba sobre el hombro, a propia voluntad cubrió a Inuyasha haciéndola de una calida manta que lo protegía, mientras su dueño fruncía el ceño arrugando fuertemente las cejas entre el mismo. Tan solo se había ausentado por algunas horas y regresaba para toparse con esto. Inuyasha no debía quedarse por ningún motivo solo y eso lo sabían muy bien aquellas dos mujeres que se suponían lo cuidarían hasta que volviera a su lado.

Ya vería que excusa le tendrían que dar.

Solo hasta que, la presencia amenazadora de Sesshoumaru dejo de sentirse Naraku broto de su escondite. Había sido demasiado arriesgado algo como aquello, mas aun sin un plan anteriormente concretado. Sus ojos rojizos brillaron coléricos antes de serenarse y recobrar una aparente relativa calma. Debía de tranquilizarse, las oportunidades como aquellas bien podían ser escasas.

Y estaba más que seguro que volvería a repetirse.

La risa maléfica que había contenido hasta aquellos momentos finalmente broto libre y a su antojo, rompiendo el silencio del paraje. Inuyasha caería en sus manos, mas pronto que tarde, seguro.

La estilizada figura del demonio se desintegro en un espeso y denso humo negro, donde salio un solitario y llamativo insecto venenoso que alzo al vuelo sin ser molestado.

Pronto reaparecería

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Ya deberías de saber que él siempre hace lo que le venga en gana! — Grito Kagome más que molesta.

Sango ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los dos empeñándose a mirar hacia un lado dolida. Sesshoumaru de rostro serio y calmado, solo movió ligeramente sus ojos recorriendo los rostros, por una parte molesto y humillado de la miko y el de la exterminadora que ahora había cerrado los ojos y bajado la cara.

Justo como la humana lo había dicho, ambas no tenían la culpa de aquello. La obligación reacia únicamente en él, aun y cuando ambas se hubieran ofrecido a quedarse con Inuyasha cuando lo necesitara. Con paso lento se alejo de ellas y entro en la pequeña choza donde el hanyou aun dormía. A pesar de sus gruñidos contra las mujeres y los gritos de la sacerdotisa, Inuyasha ni siquiera se había despertado. En breves segundos termino arrodillado a un lado suyo mientras deslizaba sus largas garras por los plateados cabellos de Inuyasha en una tenue caricia.

Desde un principio había sido su deseo llevarse a Inuyasha con él, aunque solo se tratara de una breve y rápida visita al pequeño refugio donde sus tres acompañantes lo esperaban, mas el hanyou terco se había negado a acompañarle o más bien, se había empecinado a querer llevarse a todo su propio equipo con ellos.

Un simple recorrido que no le hubiera costado hacer en unas dos o a mas tardar dos horas de ida y regreso, se alargaría hasta todo un tour de tres días de partida y otros igual de vuelta.

No habían llegado a ningún acuerdo y cuando Sesshoumaru había decidido mentalmente que lo mejor para Inuyasha era que se fuese con él aunque amarrado fuera, las mujeres habían intercedido y le habían asegurado que podrían quedarse con Inuyasha y aguardar a que volviera.

— Sesshoumaru en verdad que estábamos con él, mas de un momento a otro escapo. — el youkai parpadeo confuso, no se había percatado en que momento la exterminadora había entrado y ahora de pie frente a ellos, trataba de alguna forma de explicar lo sucedido

— Tú mismo nos viste, estábamos desesperadas buscándolo antes de que llegaras con él— completo Kagome moviendo ligeramente la cubierta de piel que sellaba como puerta la entrada de la choza.

— Lo sé, esta siempre ha sido su forma de ser — murmuro suave Sesshoumaru tocando y apenas las mejillas del hanyou. —Pero ahora también es cuando más que estemos cerca—

Las dos mujeres se miraron en completo silencio, antes de sin mediar palabra con el youkai, abandonaron la choza.

Una mueca de preocupación se dibujo de inmediato en las delicadas facciones de Sesshoumaru, la tersa piel de Inuyasha comenzaba a notarse fría, si se concentraba aunque fuese un poco, podía notar con suma facilidad que las energías demoníacas del hanyou mas que rápido disminuían, eso sin contar la falta de energías que ahora mas a menudo presentaba.

Inuyasha no tenia demasiado tiempo en aquel estado, pero al parecer el que dentro de él creciera el hijo de los dos mas poderosos youkais y hanyous del Sengoku, comenzaba ya temprano a presentar los estragos que de sobra sabía se presentarían.

No había peligro alguno de que su propio cachorro lo matara al consumir tantas de sus energías, Inuyasha era más que fuerte, exageradamente terco. Pero aquello no lo eximia de la demás escoria que lo deseaba muerto.

Tanto a Inuyasha, como al cachorro de ambos.

¡NO!

¡Él, Sesshoumaru jamás lo permitiría!

Alguien lo movía suave y despacio, con un infinito cariño que lo envolvía y estremecía hasta la fibra mas sensible de todo su ser. La conocida fragancia de su presencia le inundo los sentidos y no pudo evitar dibujar una calida sonrisa en sus labios cuando al abrir sus ojos el bello rostro de Sesshoumaru muy cerca del suyo tenía.

— Se… Sesshoumaru — susurro apenas Inuyasha, volviendo a cerrar los ojos recibiendo la tierna caricia en sus labios que los propios de Sesshoumaru le regalaba.

Nadie le pondría un solo dedo encima a su Inuyasha

Él estaría cerca, siempre cerca, tanto como fuese necesario.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continúa…

Aun añoro aquellos días, cuando reía y tú y yo juntos solíamos estar

Revis!

Kag1108: Hola! Hem… si, es cierto que no se vale, pero veremos que dicen los acontecimientos y ustedes también XD. En fin espero que este capitulo no te haga llorar! Saludos y cuídate!

Yami Kaira: Hola! Hem… tu idea digamos que me llamo la atención, eso de eliminar a la competencia me encanta, pero digamos que es aquí Naraku quien va a hacerlo, o lo intentara al menos… oh creo que ya dije cosas de mas! En fin ya veras que pasa!. Hem lo de mi correo creo que la mejor opción es que me mandes el tuyo por un mensaje privado de aquí y yo misma te agrego o mando algún mail, como desees, saludos y mira que no tuviste que esperar otro año, bueno tal vez medio si, pero ni tanto! Saludos!


End file.
